Monsters of the Survey Corps
by Arden Tenjou
Summary: Levi learns Erwin has been in love with the same person faithfully for years. Suddenly he finds himself feeling possessive. After Erwin is injured outside the wall, he steals a kiss from Levi! Levi soon discovers his own feelings are much more turbulent and passionate than he ever thought. A story of mutually unaware requited love. With biting. Yaoi, ErwinxLevi, ErenxLevi.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: Out of respect for Isayama-sensei's choice to make Hange's character gender neutral, all pronouns in reference to this character will be the non-gender-specific "they"._

_Note 2: Smex starts at Chapter 3. :)_

Chapter One

Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman had started their day in one of the government offices in the inner ring. They were walking down a hall when a nobleman appeared at the other end of it and Erwin suddenly went stiff. Without warning, he grabbed Levi's arm.

"Kiss me," Erwin said suddenly.

Levi raised one thin eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Eyes surreptitiously fixed on the nobleman, Erwin pushed Levi back against the nearest wall, towering over him with his immense, Nordic frame. "Too late to explain. I'm sorry about this," Erwin said.

Levi's eyes narrowed to dark slits as he glared up at his superior. "Are you just talking out of your ass, you conceited piece of-"

But at that moment, Erwin's hand found his cheek and tilted his head back slightly. Then, before Levi could even finish his curse, Erwin claimed his lips in a sudden and overpowering kiss. Levi froze in shock, eyes wide open. Wait…what?

Erwin was definitely kissing him, this was happening. To his disbelief, aside from the simple fact that Erwin was an amazing kisser, easily the best Levi had ever encountered, the large man's hand then crept around the small of his back and pulled his petit frame closer. The bastard, he was getting carried away.

The kiss went on for what seemed like hours, but was in fact only a few seconds. In that time, Levi noticed the nobleman at the end of the hall making a face of barely concealed rage, then turning on his heel and stomping off. The disbelieving frown on Levi's face deepened, but he was simply too shocked for a time to do anything in response.

Erwin gently broke away, and glanced toward where the nobleman had been standing. "He saw, right?"

"Erwin."

"Yeah?"

Levi took a breath in as he considered his words. "You knew this was coming."

Erwin sighed and nodded. "Go ahead."

Without a hint of remorse, Levi slammed the heel of his boot into Erwin's instep. Erwin gritted his teeth and his face was briefly a mask of pain, but to his credit he made no noise. He then sighed and stepped back and with that, he and Levi began walking down the corridor again.

"So? Am I going to get some kind of explanation for that shit you pulled just now?" Levi demanded with a murderous expression.

Erwin's mouth tensed somewhat as if he were hesitant to reply. "Did you notice the man who left?"

"The nobleman?"

"Mm," Erwin agreed. "Lord Hesse. I, uh…I've been having some difficulty with him. I'm not sure the details would interest you, but suffice it to say, you did me a big favor just now."

The dark rage in Levi's eyes deepened. "You violate me and that's all you have to say for yourself?"

To his surprise, when he glanced up at the huge blond, his face held an unusual note of uncertainty. Actually, it was more than unusual. Levi could count on one hand the number of times that Erwin Smith had ever been unsure about anything. Was it possible he was in real trouble?

At length, Erwin stopped walking and glanced down at him. Levi then had another thing to be surprised about as his own heart skipped a beat momentarily. "Well, when you put it like that, I suppose you're right. I'm…trying to avoid a marriage to the young Lady Hesse."

Levi had to recoil a bit at that. "Some poor lady wants to marry you?"

Erwin covered his mouth politely with a short laugh, then started walking again and Levi followed. "It wasn't her choice, but her father's. He's the one I need to watch out for."

"Hmph," Levi commented. "So will you be pulling a stunt like that if he turns up again?"

"Hopefully once was enough, but once again I apologize," Erwin said, solemnly.

Levi glanced skyward for a time in thought. "If not, I could always chop your balls off. That would solve both our problems."

Erwin closed his eyes with an exasperated sigh. "Nice thought, but if it's all the same, let's make that plan b."

Levi decided that was reasonable enough and simply kept pace with his inscrutable commanding officer for a while. He really had a hard time picturing Erwin married. It was like picturing Hange suddenly not being weird, it just didn't compute. Even so, with the human population as it was, it was irresponsible of talented people not to marry and produce a kid or two. But what sort of woman would be suitable for Erwin Smith? Levi wondered. As he did, he ignored a dull ache that started in his chest.

At length Levi asked casually, "So you have some objection to marriage in general? Or something about her?"

"Neither, I'm afraid. It seems silly, but the truth is that my affections lie elsewhere. I'm sure the person in question could care less about my marital status, but still I wouldn't feel right."

Levi stared up at the giant blond, feeling like the floor had just fallen out from under his feet. Erwin? In love? He didn't realize as he kept up a long and persistent stare, his mouth hanging open as they walked.

Erwin obviously noticed his stare but politely refrained from looking annoyed. "There's no need to be quite that surprised," he said calmly.

"You? In…love?" Levi repeated.

"I'm afraid so."

"What meter class?"

"Funny," Erwin muttered, "but it's a human I was referring to."

Though it would take him a while to realize it, it was at this point that Levi's chest started to feel tight, not just achy. He cast his gaze on the ground, strangely not in the mood to joke anymore. To think of Erwin not merely getting married, but also being in love…Levi couldn't account for this feeling at first, but he felt somehow betrayed by this information. But why? Just because he hadn't told him? There was plenty Erwin never shared with Levi and even more Levi didn't share with him. It had never been an issue until now.

"For how long?" Levi found himself asking, looking away to aid the impression that he didn't actually care about the answer.

Erwin shrugged. "A few years now."

"Years?!" Levi nearly shouted. However at that moment another official passed by them and he hastily looked away again, lowering his volume when he next spoke. "You've been in love with the same person for _years_? Never mind, that does sound like you. But seriously, how can you love someone for years and not do anything about it?"

Erwin merely closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. "It wouldn't matter. That person is out of reach. I'm resigned to the fact, and I'm not unhappy with the current situation. As long as I don't have to swear my life to another."

The dull pain in Levi's chest was increasing the more they talked. He really didn't like the idea that Erwin had been pining over someone for so long, without even mentioning it before. Erwin's resolve was really something else. Once again, his chest gave a sharp twinge.

"Moron," Levi muttered. "If everyone took marriage as seriously as you do, the human race would die out."

Erwin merely laughed again.

And for a time, that was the end of that topic. Levi didn't quite have the nerve to bring it up again. Normally he tried to be supportive of Erwin, knowing that he was probably the most valuable human being alive and didn't need any extra worries. But that usual sense of charity somehow vanished when it came to the subject of love. What was this sudden weakness in his heart?

More importantly, if Erwin had been in love with the same woman for years, just how did he get so good at kissing?

A few days passed after that during which Levi hardly saw his commander. That was not so unusual, Erwin often had business he dealt with alone in the inner ring, sometimes taking days at a time. And aside from the odd twinge of pain near his heart, Levi was able to keep his mind on other things.

Then a day came when the Survey Corps was called upon for a brief mission outside the wall. It was just another one of Hange's mad attempts at testing non-lethal anti-titan weapons, for live capture. A cannon of some kind it seemed, but Levi had little interest. Since it was just for testing, Erwin only assigned four squads, including Levi's and Hange's. The weather was unusually good for this time of year, so they decided to capitalize on that and try and be out and back within a couple of hours.

As the gates opened, they rode out and took up their formation protecting the two carriages in the center, carrying the cannons. The testing itself proved relatively uneventful, mostly consisting of Hange freaking out with excitement when they found a titan and then getting very disappointed when they discovered a fault which prevented live capture on that occasion. They were almost finished when suddenly clouds began to roll in.

Miké Zacharius rode over at once. "Erwin. It's rain, we've got minutes."

Erwin nodded. "Prepare to retreat!" he shouted over the sound of intermittent chatter, clanking gear and restless horses.

"Aww, I hardly got anything done!" Hange complained, currently standing in the rapidly dissolving remains of a titan they accidentally killed.

"Buntai-chō, we have to go!" said one of their subordinates, bringing over their horse.

The scientist made a noise of disappointment, but reluctantly got on. Thus, they headed back for the wall. The rain hit them when they were still over a mile out. Hange looked to the sky with a sigh, holding out a hand to catch the droplets.

"Bad timing," they muttered.

"Stay together!" Erwin's huge and terrifying voice bellowed over the rain and the pounding of hooves.

They were going all right, but suddenly approached a blind hill. All the hearts of the members of the Survey Corps collectively halted, like the calm before a storm. Instinctively, they all knew how dangerous this was and most felt that the worst case scenario was about to happen. They crested the hill.

An aberrant titan – ten meter class – appeared at the base of the hill, less than a hundred feet from where they were racing down toward it. Some less courageous soldiers screamed and the panicked party was forced to separate into two groups to skirt around it. One group had the majority of the soldiers in it, the other was dangerously small. The titan, who had the appearance of a fat little boy with drool coming out of his mouth, ran at them and swung out wildly toward the closest rider. Remarkably, he missed. The two parties passed him on either side as he skidded to a halt. His stupid face whirled to stare at them. He seemed to contemplate for a moment – though of course there was little actual thought going on – before he elected to chase after the smaller group.

Unfortunately, Erwin was in it. Levi's heart lurched as Erwin and only four other soldiers were chased far off course, away from the wall, away from any kind of cover. Levi cursed. He yanked his horse's reigns and turned to follow them without thinking.

Erwin spotted this and waved him off angrily. "No, Levi! Lead them back! We'll follow!"

Levi gritted his teeth, pulling back his reigns to stop. He had never disobeyed Erwin before, but his body was screaming at him to move. As he watched, the titan easily scooped up two of the soldiers riding behind Erwin at once and forced them screaming into its mouth. It crunched for a moment then raced after the remaining three.

Levi knew Erwin was good, but there was never any guarantee. The slightest mistake and-

Suddenly, the titan swung out its arm and knocked two of the remaining soldiers off their horses. Erwin was one of them. The Commander's body slammed into the earth, hard, and tumbled a few meters before stopping. Levi could see blood streaking rapidly down his head. He was unconscious.

The titan squatted down to pick up the other downed soldier, and that was all Levi could take. He kicked his horse's flanks and shot off toward them. Right behind him was Miké, and without even discussing it, they both headed straight for its ankles, severing the Achilles tendons almost simultaneously.

The titan swayed for a moment. Then it toppled onto its face, crushing the legs of the soldier still in its mouth. Fortunately, the man was already dead. Levi then fired his grappling hook into the back of the monster's head, and while it struggled to rise, he let out a feral growl and sliced a huge chunk from its neck.

The creature died instantly and its head thudded back to the earth. Levi ignored his horse, though fortunately Miké thought to grab the reigns, and ran over to Erwin. He first turned him over and checked to make sure he was still breathing, then took precious moments to examine the bloody gash on his head.

The other straggler rode back. "Dancho!" he cried in panic.

"Get back to the formation!" Levi snarled, causing the poor man to jump. The soldier quickly nodded and obeyed, kicking his horse's flanks to rejoin the main group.

Miké rode over with Levi's horse in tow. "Levi, how is he?"

Levi nodded to indicate he was still alive. "His horse is dead. Help me."

The squad leader jumped down and helped Levi lift Erwin's large body onto Levi's horse. Levi jumped on behind to hold and steady Erwin in his arms, just managing to grip the reigns around his huge body. Then he kicked the beast's flanks again, urging every ounce of speed he could get back toward the wall.

They managed to reach it without further incident, and Levi kept riding without stopping to get to the nearest hospital, shouting behind him at Miké to make sure he followed him. When they got there, Levi kicked the military doctor's door down while Miké carried Erwin inside. They got him into a bed, and the doctor soon told them Erwin showed no signs of a concussion, but they would have to wait until he woke to be sure.

Levi sat himself down at Erwin's bedside and refused to be moved. Miké seemed to gather that Levi wasn't his usual self, but said nothing. He merely sniffed once, then claimed he would leave the situation to Levi and return to his duties. Levi ignored him.

For hours, he sat and waited, hardly moving. Now and then he bounced his foot, or rapped a finger rapidly against his knee, all the while scowling like a demon. The nurses were very disturbed and asked several times if they should call the military police.

The sun was now starting to set, and Levi was now alone with Erwin, who still slept peacefully with a bloody bandage around his head. Levi's anxiety had been on a steady rise every moment since he saw Erwin fall, so much so that he almost felt tearful. This was so unlike him. He knew that, but it didn't change anything. The only thought in his head at that moment was that Erwin had to live. If he died, he'd fucking kill him.

Finally, with the last hint of sun still shining over the wall, Erwin's eyes fluttered open. Levi felt massive relief flood through his chest, and without thinking he grasped Erwin's shoulder, lowering his head to hide the extreme emotion that was surely showing on his face. He noticed Erwin's face turn toward him.

To his shock, a large, rough hand reached up and gently held his cheek. Levi stared at Erwin. The commander seemed a little woozy still, but he looked at Levi as if he was seeing salvation itself. His eyes were so gentle then, more so than Levi had ever seen them. He found himself enraptured by that sweet expression, unable to look away.

"Thank God," Erwin murmured softly. Then came a much bigger shock. He rose up a little from his bed and simultaneously pulled Levi a little closer. He trapped Levi's lips in the softest of kisses. This time, Erwin's kiss was slow and searching, his touch barely more than a butterfly's wing but yearning with every breath. It was a kiss of love, the deepest and most sincere Levi had ever felt. Levi could hardly move, but he felt himself tearing up again, totally baffled by what was happening.

Eventually, Erwin slipped back into bed, and his eyes closed again as he returned to sleep. Levi sat motionless for many long moments. Eventually, he raised a shaking hand to touch the lips that Erwin had touched so gently. For perhaps the first time in his life, his cheeks filled with color as his heart pounded out the rhythm of another person's name.

But then, because he couldn't help himself, that gentle emotion quickly turned to frustration, then confusion, and finally his fallback option of murderous anger.

"What the fuck?!" then echoed through the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Erwin, as it turned out, did not have a concussion. The doctor said he would be back to normal after a few days' rest, though for Levi it was hard to imagine normality anymore. He had quite a shock the first morning Erwin was fully conscious.

The morning after his injury, Erwin cleared his throat and Levi gasped awake, losing the precarious posture he'd gained, sleeping in a stiff old hospital chair while propping his head on his hand. His ears flushed mildly red with irritation and embarrassment, and he hesitantly glanced up at Erwin's hospital bed. The commander was looking at him with his polite face, which said that he was holding back from saying something.

Nevertheless, Erwin soon smiled and said, "Hope I didn't worry you."

Levi stared at him. That was the first thing he had to say? After what he'd done?

"I wasn't quite myself yesterday."

_Huh?_

"I acted inappropriately."

_Wait._

"The point is, in my confusion, I'm afraid I mistook you for someone else."

Levi froze. _Uh…what?_

Erwin gave an apologetic smile. "So now it seems I've…how did you put it? Violated you, again. I'm sorry. I don't expect much of a reprieve, but if you could at least spare my balls? Not like I intend to have children, I'm just very attached to them."

Levi honestly didn't hear most of that. He was still stuck at the "mistook you for someone else" part. His thoughts then went on a bit of a rampage. _"Mistook"? Well how the hell does one do that? (Fuck his head trauma, the faker.) So what am I, a convenient replacement for someone? A stand-in? And who the fuck is "someone"?!_

"Levi?"

Levi blinked, suddenly drawn back into the present. But he still couldn't muster a reaction to what Erwin was saying. Well how the hell was he supposed to react?

For just a moment, Levi thought he saw some dark emotion cross Erwin's face. Levi was well aware that Erwin's carefully constructed façade was just that, a veil to cover the dark and barely human inner nature this man possessed. He was certainly no saint. However, it soon passed and Erwin reclaimed his commander persona.

"Would you mind giving me a briefing of the remainder of the expedition after my injury while you are here? After that I would like you to return to your duties, there is no need to stay," Erwin told him with a totally calm and unreadable expression.

Levi remained frozen where he sat for a moment. Then he shot to his feet. He stood there trembling with rage for a few moments, clenching his fists. He took a deep breath in and out.

"Two dead, no injuries," he said darkly.

Then without missing a beat, he lifted one leg high in the air and brought it down sharply on Erwin's shin under the blankets. The heel of his boot struck the bone.

Erwin restrained his reaction to this with a grimace of pain, and reached down to rub the quickly bruising flesh. By the time he looked up, Levi was out the door. Erwin watched the swinging door for a moment until it closed, leaving him in silence. His gaze slowly passed to his injured shin. He closed his eyes, and with the barest hint of sadness sneaking through his calm exterior. Drawing the limb slowly close to himself as if in longing, he gritted his jaw for a moment and rested his head on his knee.

Levi was fuming. He wasn't even thinking about where this rage was coming from, he just knew someone had to pay. Erwin…fucking Erwin…who did he think he was? Did he still consider Levi the gutter rat he was when they met, someone who wasn't worth serious feelings? Levi had always assumed that Erwin viewed him as an equal. Respected him. Erwin was the only person ever to look past his badly hidden scars and dark past and judge him merely on his skill and heart. But was he just using him all along? Did he have no feelings for Levi at all?

Levi stopped to kick a sizable dent in a lamp post, frightening several passing merchants. He clenched his fist and leaned against the post for a time, attempting to calm this boiling rage. And something else. He didn't quite understand it, he'd hardly ever felt this way in his life, but somehow he felt an incredible sense of…loss?

He gritted his teeth for a moment, then bit his lip. He hadn't lost Erwin. Erwin wasn't his, so how could he lose him? This thought stopped his rage in its tracks. Erwin wasn't his? What was that about…it wasn't like he wanted to own him. All of a sudden, a realization came to him that explained all his feelings. He started to shake for a different reason now, because he knew the moment the thought occurred to him that he could not avoid the truth of it.

He brought a shaking hand to cover his mouth. Slowly, he sank down to his knees on the street. For some time now, probably since soon after he joined the Survey Corps, Levi had been in love with Erwin.

However, the moment he realized his love, he also had his heart broken. Erwin loved another. So deeply and so loyally that his affections had remained constant, in respectful silence and distance, for years. That kind of devotion wasn't fair, Levi thought absently. He lost any glimmer of hope before he even tried. What the fuck was he supposed to do?

It was as their relationship was in tatters like this that the Survey Corps had to start preparing for yet another trip outside the wall. This would make the 46th. Unlike the previous one, which was merely humoring Hange's usual brilliant madness, the purpose of this one was no mystery to anyone. They had all heard it more times than they could count (though collectively only 45). Leave the walls. Explore the available region. Go to the farthest reasonable point. Return, ideally, and count up the bodies. They were slated to leave one week later, by which time the doctors said Erwin would be totally recovered. In the meantime, outside of the necessities, the two men said not one word to each other.

And so the 46th expedition outside the walls began. While they proceeded with the usual mix of efficient killing, excitement, panic, horror and death, Levi sighed as he cut down a titan who'd been moments from reaching for Erwin's party. Erwin gave him a solemn nod of thanks as he flew by, but Levi just rolled his eyes. Maybe he should start keeping a tab. Charge Erwin every time he saved his fucking ass. That might make him feel better.

He had to confess, an idea he had of throwing two blades into the eyes of an approaching titan produced a certain amount of dark pleasure. But soon after, they'd finished the skirmish and it would be back to boring riding again. That, of course…and piling up the dead. This time, the man who Levi tried to save was a young one. Too young. Levi remembered him saying he had joined the military out of admiration for Levi. For most people, that would make the idea of his death almost unbearable. But Levi had lived his life so that he would never have to regret anything. He would never forget those who died serving under him, but being weakened by sadness was the worst insult to their memory. He would accept the strength they had died to give, and keep on moving.

"Levi!" Erwin's voice rang out.

The next moment, Erwin and his squad came skidding to a stop behind Levi and his own. "We're going back," Erwin said over the panting of their horses.

Levi rolled a glare up at him. "Back?" he snarled. "We haven't gone as far as we can yet. Are you telling me my men have died today for no reason?"

Erwin shook his head without breaking his gaze, and Levi knew at once that this was serious. "Something's wrong. The titans have all abandoned the fight and started heading north for the nearest gate. Just like five years ago. Wall Rose has been attacked, they may even have broken through already. We can't delay."

Levi's jaw tightened. Beside him, Petra looked as if she wanted to help somehow, but nothing could help how he was feeling now. Mostly that was because he had never known Erwin to be wrong about something like this. At length, Levi nodded and mounted his horse without a word.

Faster than they had ever rode before, not even bothering to try to avoid any passing adversaries, the Survey Corps raced for home. They lost four more just doing this, one just because his horse went lame and no one could stop to help him. They all knew that Wall Rose was worth more than his life. They barely made it to the wall; the whole southern border was swarming with titans. For some reason, very few were distracted as they rode through. It seemed as though something inside the gaping hole in the gate was calling to them. Levi didn't understand it, but he was happy to use the opportunity to fly straight past them and start killing any that approached the breach.

Fortunately for him, he had chosen a spot to defend which was actually just inside the wall, rather than out. At the time it seemed strategically advantageous, but there was no other reason. It was a good thing though, because if not, he would have at least had to say goodbye to his horse.

Because that was the moment when Eren Jaeger, carrying a boulder half again as big as he was, closed the breach in the wall.

Levi, along with all his available companions in the flabbergasted Survey Corps, stood frozen in shock. Levi thought he was hallucinating. He thought that for precisely three seconds. Then he noticed the others staring and thought he must be losing his mind. A titan, a barely human-looking thing, like nothing he had ever seen before, had helped mankind. A titan had saved human lives. Possibly the whole human race. Had the world gone mad?

But actually, none of that mattered, because he was about to die.

The monstrous titan had collapsed as soon as it completed its task. At its nape, Levi could see a skinny blond cadet desperately trying to drag something out. No, not something. Someone. A human being. Well, well.

To the right of the spectacle however, two fifteen-meter-class titans were approaching. No one nearby was in any shape to help. They were going to die. Well. Whatever was going on here, it really didn't matter. Levi's job was the same as always. Cut 'em up.

He sliced these two up with particular enthusiasm, then turned to face the impossible cadets. "Oi, brats," he barked over his shoulder. He gestured to the decaying, monstrous body beside the boulder. "What the fuck?"

…

After that, things went in a bit of a flurry. The military police, which until now had been conveniently busy, scooped up Eren before the blood had dried on his clothes. Levi refused to leave his side for a while, this was just too fucking interesting. He and Erwin, who agreed at least about the importance of what had just happened, made sure they would be around when he woke. Unfortunately for both of them, that meant at least a few hours of standing around with nothing to do but talk.

They waited there in the central courthouse dungeon in silence, Erwin sitting just to Levi's right, for what felt like a very long time. Like this, they were almost the same height. No one had offered Levi a chair, but he would have refused it anyway. Apart from the fact that he liked being able to see the top of Erwin's head once in a while, he really was in no mood for sitting.

"Good timing before," Erwin said at one point. It was a bit abrupt. They had been silent for nearly half an hour.

Levi narrowed his eyes and glanced down at him in annoyance. "What?"

Erwin paused, awkwardly looking left and right. He cleared his throat and gestured to indicate "before". "You know, arriving in the nick of time. Your being there when Eren Jaeger needed you may have saved the human race."

Levi flicked his eyes heavenward in irritation. "Like I've never done that before."

"Well, when you put it like that," Erwin replied, smirking.

Levi gritted his teeth. That was all he had to say? The captain began tapping his foot in growing irritation. Honestly, if Erwin didn't grow a pair in about five seconds, he was going to get cut.

"How are you?" Erwin asked softly.

Levi honestly had to consider that one for a while before he rolled a glare down at his superior. "How the fuck am I? Eat shit. How's that?"

"I see," Erwin sighed.

"Is that all?"

"Levi-"

"What?" he growled.

Erwin rubbed the back of his neck while he formed his reply. "You're still mad about before."

"Really? Tell me about that."

Erwin shook his head in exasperation. "I can only apologize. What would you like me to do?"

"Let me cut your balls off."

Erwin rubbed his face. "Something less…bloody."

"Fine." Levi glanced away in thought, considering what would be the most satisfying out of the many ways he'd long considered for getting back at the blond giant. At length, his eyes flickered down to the floor. If he were honest for once, it hurt him to even think of causing Erwin pain. Too bad. He liked hearing that half held back wince of agony when he kicked him hard.

Levi turned his gaze up again with a sigh. "All right. You can tell me who this is all about."

"What?" Erwin asked, suddenly showing a hint of panic as he gazed up at him.

"That seems fair to me. In fact that's about the least you could do, dickhead." But Levi swallowed a dull pain rising in his chest. Why had he thought to ask that? He didn't want to know who Erwin was pining over. Just thinking about it made this horrible achy feeling stab at his chest.

To his surprise, when he glanced over at the silent Erwin, he actually looked…sad? Erwin slowly turned his gaze to the floor. "That…I can't do."

Levi scoffed. "What, protecting her honor or something?"

"No."

"Then why?"

The blond sighed. "Ask me anything else."

Levi's anger started to build. "Erwin."

"I can't."

Levi gritted his teeth to hold back saying something really cruel. Eventually he huffed in irritation. What he actually said was, "She's that important to you, huh?"

Erwin closed his eyes. "Yes."

Levi turned away. This had been a stupid idea. Why had he even wanted to know? This must be some special kind of masochism. The kind revolved exclusively around people in love poking holes in their own hearts for no practical purpose. Finally, he thought of something marginally better than pointless masochism. He pondered it for a time, chewing on his bottom lip as he considered the pros and cons of proposing something like this. Eventually, the pros won out.

For a moment, he turned off the one or two weak pathways in his brain that led to his modesty. Then he turned to Erwin, placed a hand on the wall directly beside his head and addressed him from inches away, cocking his weight on one hip in a way he'd been told was quite sexy. His eyes focused on Erwin's lips.

"I've got it. You want to make up for violating me? Then the least you can do is kill some time with me." As he spoke, and as Erwin sat in an ever more stunned silence, Levi widened his stance and slid smoothly onto Erwin's lap. Erwin backed away in panic, but of course there was nowhere to go but the wall behind. So Levi ran his hands up Erwin's broad shoulders, noticing with satisfaction as a shiver that passed up the blond giant's body, and curled his fingers in his hair. "I don't have a fuck buddy right now. I'm guessing you don't either. Obviously something about me flips a switch in you, or we wouldn't be having these little moments, would we?"

Erwin swallowed, seeming to struggle for something to say but ultimately unsuccessful.

"To tell you the truth, there's somebody I'm pining after too. Seems like an ideal solution to me. So?"

The shock faded and Erwin's expression went back to its normal, unreadable state. His cold blue eyes moved briefly from one of Levi's narrow black ones to the other. "Levi…you…feel that way about someone?"

"Sure."

"Who?"

Levi sighed, growing bored of this game. "Well that's not part of the deal." With that, he lowered one hand and spread his fingers sensuously over Erwin's chest. Erwin shivered again, though he tried to hide it. "All I want to hear is yes or no. Or we compromise and chop your balls off. Ten seconds to choose."

Erwin closed his eyes for a moment in thought, his brows slightly furrowed in what almost looked like pain. Slowly, he reached up a hand. With his large, calloused fingers, at least twice the size of Levi's delicate digits, he tenderly grasped Levi's hand as it rested on his chest. His lips parted.

"Yes," he murmured.

Levi's cheeks suddenly felt hot. Despite his extremely rash plan, he hadn't actually thought about the possibility of Erwin saying yes. His heart was pounding in his ears. The apex of his body felt on fire as he realized it was just a few layers of fabric away from Erwin's. He was fully aware that although they probably couldn't hear them, the military police guarding Eren had a perfectly good view of the two men from here. Regardless, he almost gave in to his sudden urge to claim Erwin's mouth with a fiery kiss.

But considering where they were, that would really only cause more problems. At length, though teetering on the edge of openly losing his cool, he nodded. "Hm. That's what I like to hear," was all he said. Erwin nodded in return, eyes still cast down and hand still tenderly clasped over Levi's.

The next moment, they heard noises of stirring within Eren Jaeger's cell. Levi scowled behind him. Without thinking on it a moment more, he wordlessly stood up, turned and folded his arms as if he had never left that position by Erwin's side.

"Right," he said, peering into the dark cell. "Let's get to fucking business." What he didn't add to the end of that sentence was, _so I can get his fucking clothes off._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After introducing Eren Jaeger to the idea of becoming a willing pawn of the Survey Corps, Levi and Erwin left the dungeon together. While still walking inside the Hall of Justice, Levi grabbed Erwin's arm.

"Erwin," he said simply, knowing the tone in his voice would be understood.

To his surprise, Erwin's brows twitched together in what almost looked like anger. He didn't shake off Levi's hand but he didn't seem happy it was there. "Not here. When we get back."

Reluctantly, Levi released him and continued walking beside him silently. He didn't know what had rubbed Erwin the wrong way in the last few minutes, but at least thought it wasn't his fault. More importantly, the idea of touching Erwin's bare skin with his own hands was driving out most other thoughts. They got into the carriage together and Levi folded one slender leg over the other, looking sullenly out the window. He just managed to hide the lust from his eyes while they shared the carriage with two other lower-level soldiers.

They reached the headquarters, Erwin got out without looking at him and strode at his steady but long-legged pace into the building. Levi followed him inside, annoyance growing at whatever had put Erwin in a bad mood. But whatever it was would have to wait. Levi only had one thing in mind as Erwin went inside his office and he slipped in after him. Levi closed the door behind him and leaned on it for a moment to observe the man twice his size as he stopped in the center of the room.

Erwin hooked his finger in his bolo tie and pulled down to loosen it, face subtly turned away from Levi. "Lock the door," he muttered darkly.

A flush rose to Levi's cheeks though otherwise he kept his face emotionless. He reached one hand behind him and clicked the lock in place. Finally Erwin's face turned toward him. Levi frowned for a moment; something was wrong. He'd never seen emotion like that on Erwin's face. Was it…pain? Impossible. That would make Erwin human on the inside, and Levi knew better than anyone that to the core of his soul, Erwin Smith was much more monstrous even than Levi himself.

Levi pushed off the wall and approached his superior. While maintaining eye contact, he reached up and grasped the tie Erwin had already loosened. With slow purpose, he pulled it from Erwin's neck then set it on the desk beside them. That done, they held one another's gaze silently as the tension and heat continued to build. Levi's patience was thinning and he was getting ready to take what he wanted.

At that moment, Erwin's large hand snapped up and grabbed Levi's slender chin in a firm grasp. His hand was so large in comparison he could have easily snapped Levi's neck the way he was holding him. Levi relished the spike of fear and, even as he prepared to fight back if Erwin's aggression was serious, still burned with desire. While Erwin watched him, he slowly produced his tongue and sensuously ran it along his own upper lip.

Erwin's grip tightened. His expression intensified just the smallest degree. In a deceptively soft voice he murmured, "Levi. You're going to regret provoking me."

"I wonder," Levi replied, knowing full well he might be in real danger. "I'm the strongest man alive. Think you can take me?"

"I'm serious," Erwin murmured, his expression of a ruthless hunter not even slightly softened. "It's too late to back out now. Don't bite your tongue."

"Bite?" Levi scoffed, not sure what he meant. "Listen, moron, only thing I'm going to bite is-"

Before he could finish that further provocation, Erwin grasped the back of his neck with his other hand and yanked Levi upward into a violent kiss. Levi gasped, shocked into inaction. The next moment, Erwin's tongue dove inside his mouth.

Despite a wave of shame at his own lust, Levi nearly came just from that. Erwin was so much better than he expected, so much more primal. Everything that he admired about him was manifested in the desperate, animal kiss as he held Levi there in his harsh grip. It felt so good Levi almost felt faint. But then again, this one-sided action didn't suit him.

Before becoming completely drowned by Erwin's strength and burning passion, Levi twined their tongues together, loving the sensation of Erwin's heat against his tongue. Then he went on the offensive. He reached up and just managed to wrap his fist in Erwin's blond hair. Erwin winced in pain and briefly broke the kiss. Levi yanked him back down to his level and this time ran his tongue up Erwin's jaw. Erwin gritted his teeth, obviously trying to hold back the pleasure.

As soon as Levi gave him another gap, Erwin attacked his mouth again, seeming intent on keeping his grip on Levi's neck to keep control over him. Then in an unexpected twist, his touch grew soft and he ran his fingers blissfully through Levi's hair and down the back of his neck.

Levi arched his back and gasped. Why did that feel so good? With his neck exposed, Erwin bent down and drew Levi's earlobe into his mouth. He licked Levi's ear once deeply, causing Levi's knees to go weak with sensation, then continued a stream of intense kisses down Levi's neck. Erwin's fingers slipped under the space between Levi's cravat and shirt, getting a brief touch of hot skin.

"Ah…stop," Levi grunted, aware he was getting too caught up. His eyes flicked down to Erwin's fingers, then narrowed to glare up at the man himself. "You're dreaming if you're thinking of messing up my clothes."

Erwin drew back, all at once back to his perfect façade of the ruthless commander. "Of course. Whatever you say, Levi."

Levi scoffed. He wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, but he didn't much care. As Erwin stepped back, Levi calmly loosened and set aside his own cravat on the desk. With equal dispassion, he slipped off his jacket, hung it on the coatrack in the corner of the room, and began to unbutton his shirt. His cold black eyes flicked up to Erwin again.

The commander had moved over to his desk and was resting against it, watching Levi with folded arms as if they were in a meeting. Despite the heat still burning behind his ice blue eyes, his expression gave away none of his thoughts. Levi scowled.

"You just going to gawk there like a turkey?" Levi demanded.

Erwin didn't answer for a moment. While still watching Levi, it seemed his mind was elsewhere. "So," he said. "This person you're in love with…"

Levi froze. Hoping he hadn't revealed himself already, he turned away and kept unbuttoning his shirt. "Nn," he grunted.

"…you must not think much of her."

Levi stopped what he was doing. He rounded a glare on the emotionless asshole behind him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Erwin's gaze had passed to the floor and was miles away by now. "If I found the one I love was willing to sleep with a man she felt nothing for, just to relieve the boredom…I'd want to kill someone."

Levi flicked the last button undone. He stood there in silence for a moment, modulating his anger. "What's your excuse? Hm. I'm a man so I don't count, something like that?"

"Good point. I guess you don't. Not for me, anyway."

Pain rattled Levi's heart as he stood there. It was true. Erwin really thought nothing of him. Or whatever he thought, he obviously didn't consider Levi the same way he did other human beings. Levi failed to realize the inherent contradiction, the privilege in being so singled out by a man like Erwin Smith. Instead he let the pain drive a sliver of ice into his heart and turned away again.

Levi finally removed his shirt and place it over his jacket on the coat rack. Now bare from the waist up, he walked slowly over to where Erwin stood against his desk. He stood and observed this mysterious man.

"Funny. Having second thoughts so you want to manipulate me into breaking it off for you? That's Erwin Smith for you," Levi murmured. Erwin's lack of reaction to this statement proved it was true. "Don't lump me in with the small-minded fools we work with. If you can't get it up, have some balls and tell me to my face."

Erwin's cool gaze burned into his own. Eventually, without breaking Levi's gaze, he pushed off the desk to tower over the smaller man. He raised a hand and with a strange tenderness, stroked Levi's cheek.

"You're right," Erwin said. "I take it back. I don't want to stop."

"Damn straight you fucker," Levi grumbled, hoping he wasn't flushing too badly at Erwin's touch.

"Levi. I want to get undressed but I don't want to overstimulate your OCD. Will you do it for me?"

Levi nodded. Even as he felt his heartbeat growing louder in his own ears, he deftly pushed Erwin's jacket off his massive, muscular shoulders. Both men slowed at the sensation of Levi's hands running down Erwin's arms. Levi turned and placed the jacket on the hook beside his own. He returned and started unbuttoning Erwin's shirt. With each button, more of Erwin's chest came open to his view.

In their long acquaintance, Levi had seen Erwin shirtless before several times, during training or at the communal baths; but unlike the others in the exuberant Survey Corps, Erwin rarely removed his clothes in front of others, even at the height of summer. Like most, his muscular body bore marks of his trials all over it. Levi counted the scars, the wear marks of the 3D mobility gear, much darker than his own – Erwin weighed nearly twice as much, thus his skin took the brunt with every three-dimensional maneuver – callouses over his large hands, smooth scars over his trigger fingers. Every mark was already precious to Levi. He ran his hands over Erwin's battered skin to remove the shirt. It was not easy with their difference in heights and required him to be nearly wrapping his arms around Erwin's great body.

"Levi. Don't make me wait," Erwin muttered near his ear.

Levi shivered. He glanced up at those cold blue eyes in surprise; indeed, behind the façade of ice, Erwin was boiling. Levi swallowed. He placed Erwin's shirt on the hook behind him, then turned back and started to undo Erwin's belt buckle.

Suddenly, Erwin grabbed his hand by the wrist and yanked it up. "No. Too slow."

In shock, Levi's lips parted to make a protest about Erwin's ability to fold clothes properly, but the next moment Erwin's lips captured his again. All at once, the animal Erwin from earlier was back. Levi had to take his breath in gasps between burning kisses, and now Erwin's fiery touch was not limited to his neck.

Those large hands streaked painfully down Levi's back, so hard his fingers pressed into Levi's muscles. It hurt but this intensity was something Levi had never even known he desperately desired. Erwin's ferocity being driven into his flesh was exactly what he wanted. He felt his own animal inside him rearing its head, ready to take everything Erwin Smith could give.

Without letting up the intensity of the kiss, Levi returned to his task of taking off Erwin's belt, whipping it off and slamming it on the desk precisely beside Erwin's bolo tie and Levi's cravat. He unbuttoned Erwin's pants while Erwin kicked off his own shoes under the desk. Normally that messiness would piss Levi off, but he was running out of higher brain function as his desire grew.

Then he lost them completely as Erwin's intense touch moved down to grasp his cock over his pants. Levi trembled, a soundless gasp caught in his throat. Frigid blue eyes locked on Levi's face, Erwin stroked him with slow precision. Levi gritted his teeth; he'd lost this one, he freely admitted that. His body melted under Erwin's hands, he couldn't think of anything but getting more. His fingers raked at Erwin's muscular arms as the other man took his weight while pleasuring him.

Erwin seemed unable to look away as Levi twitched and shuddered, trying to stop himself from cumming right away. Moments later, the taller man grasped Levi around his impossibly narrow waist and picked him up like a doll. He placed him easily on the desk, unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants with little sign of his earlier patience. Levi swallowed and shifted to allow Erwin to pull them down, along with his shoes, socks and underwear with equally little care for precision.

Levi's brief urge to curse at him for that was drowned out as Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi's narrow form and deeply kissed his chest. Levi uttered an audible moan, unable to hold it back. Erwin's deft lips kissed him all over, eventually coming to rest on his nipple. Levi twitched and held back a yelp of pleasure. Erwin's tongue…he wanted to feel it even more. He wove his hands in Erwin's hair, unconsciously urging him down.

True to his desires, Erwin's kisses traveled down. Levi gritted his teeth as he silently begged for more, fingers biting into the back of Erwin's neck and shoulders. Erwin's kisses intensified with these little gestures. Then without hesitation, Erwin bent down and swallowed Levi's cock.

Levi gasped and nearly collapsed back on the desk. It wasn't his first blow job, but he'd never been so riled up before. And Erwin's tongue, it was so hot, so powerful as it wrapped around him, stroking, licking, sucking. Levi was starting to lose the thin thread of control his still had. He convulsed as a wave of heat ran up his spine. Finally a desperate cry ached out of him and he came hard down Erwin's throat.

To his credit, Erwin swallowed contentedly until Levi was utterly drained. Levi twitched as he felt his orgasm going on and on inside Erwin's mouth. Finally the larger man slowly drew himself up, drawing with him a trail of saliva. He licked it from his own chin shamelessly. He gazed on Levi's trembling, panting form and reached up to caress his face. But without giving him more than a few breaths of rest, Erwin moved up to place his hands on either side of Levi's small body as he lay there, naked and exhausted on top of Erwin's official documents.

"I can't wait anymore. Do it with your mouth, Levi."

Levi's cock nearly came fully back to life with those words spoken inches from his own mouth. He shuddered through the feeling of being turned on again, but before he could move to answer Erwin's request, the larger man pulled him up and set him down on his feet again. With their height difference, Levi barely had to bend over as Erwin forced his head down. He opened his mouth to make a snarky comment about Erwin's bad personality, but Erwin ruthlessly shoved his cock into Levi's open mouth.

Levi's eyes fluttered and he gurgled slightly. Erwin was huge, Levi had never had anything this large inside his mouth. But even this was thrilling somehow. He also vowed to remember this humiliation and make Erwin pay for it later, but for the moment he was much more concerned with tasting and swallowing Erwin's massive cock. Doing this with anyone else would be sickening to the hygiene-obsessed captain. But being this close to Erwin made Levi's blood burn with desire. He was just thinking he was getting the hang of it when Erwin's grip on his head tightened.

"Levi, you're not even taking half of it. Can you go deeper?"

Levi's eyes widened. He honestly hadn't gotten a good look before Erwin shoved his head down, but what was inside his mouth already felt massive. To his disbelief though, he realized even with Erwin's cock as deep as he could take it, there was still a good few inches between him and Erwin's shapely hips. He drew back a bit swallowed reflexively, feeling both a little nervous and even more turned on.

He hesitantly tried going even deeper. It was just possible, though he felt drool dripping down his jaw. It was a strange and unsettling sensation, but he was rewarded with a grunt of pleasure from Erwin as his cock struck the back of Levi's throat. Levi's eyes fluttered in sweet agony, longing to hear more. Still, at this rate he'd never get Erwin off. He wrapped his small hands around the remaining length, tightening and loosening as he bobbed his head up and down, Erwin's cock utterly filling his thoughts.

Erwin's grip on his head tightened. "Levi…" he grunted. Then the next moment, "Ngh!"

With no more than a few seconds of this, Erwin shuddered. Levi tried to retreat instinctively as ropes of hot cum shot into his mouth. He closed his eyes as Erwin kept cumming even after Levi coughed and removed it from his mouth. White cum streaked Levi's flushed face before he finally straightened.

Levi stood there trembling, his cock still twitching from the excitement of what they had just done. To his surprise, Erwin gently cupped Levi's face in his hand and tilted it up toward his own. His icy eyes searched Levi's. For a moment, Levi thought he would kiss him again. Instead, Erwin pulled back and watched silently, his expression unexpectedly gentle, yet still hiding something Levi couldn't quite place.

Erwin's brows drew together a little. "Wait," he said softly. He turned away to reach for his jacket.

Levi's heart fluttered. His voice was so sweet. Levi had never heard Erwin so tender, not ever. It almost frightened him. Moments later, Erwin returned with a handkerchief. With great care, he wiped Levi's face.

"Here. Spit it out," Erwin said, holding the handkerchief in front of Levi's mouth.

Levi had a moment of being touched at his consideration. Then he scowled at him. "I wouldn't hold something that foul-tasting inside my mouth. I swallowed it already, dumbass."

He thought Erwin blushed a little as he looked away. "I assumed that would disgust you."

"The alternative was spitting it out on the floor. No thanks," Levi commented, rubbing his neck as he shamelessly walked over to start gathering his discarded clothes.

Before he could bend down to reach his pants, Erwin said his name unexpectedly loudly and grabbed his arm. Levi frowned back at him in annoyance, glancing at the offending limb then back at Erwin with obvious irritation.

"What?" he barked.

Erwin's face was blank for a moment, his lips parted and eyes holding soft uncertainty. Hesitantly, he released his grip. "I'm sorry. Nothing."

Well, Levi didn't really know what to make of that, so he made nothing of it. In moments he was dressed up to the waist again. Erwin stayed where he was, standing facing away from him with arms folded and a dark expression even in profile. Levi finally took a moment to consider this.

"Oi," he grunted. "You going to conduct evening drills in your birthday suit, fearless leader?"

Erwin sighed and released the tension between his brows. "Just thinking. But as you say, I can't very well go all day like this," he agreed. "Not without causing a riot."

"Nile would love to arrest you for public indecency," Levi noted.

Erwin managed a light smile, but it didn't last.

As Levi moved over to put his shirt on, Erwin slowly and deliberately put on his pants. His face was still cast in a deep thoughtful look and he paid Levi no attention. Levi frowned over at the taciturn giant. It was true; as usual Erwin's thoughts were a complete mystery. There was nothing to be gained by looking.

Levi finished buttoning his shirt and sighed. "By the way," he said, walking over to the desk and snatching up his cravat. He began to arrange it with perfect precision as he spoke. "There's no way I'll be satisfied with just that, so come to my room later. Or I'll come to yours, assuming you don't mind the gossip."

Erwin didn't seem to have heard him for a moment. He stood still while gazing at the floor, and Levi thought for a moment that he might even be angry again. But he merely sighed. "After lights out," he said softly. "I'll go to you, that seems more plausible."

"Hm. You're getting used to the idea pretty quick," Levi observed.

Erwin's vague look faded into something darker. "Is that how I seem?" he said in barely more than a murmur.

Levi held back a shiver. He wondered if he would ever understand Erwin. Somehow it felt more important to him now that he should, but he had no idea how to even ask what he wanted to know. He glanced at the floor.

"Later then," he murmured, picked up his jacket from the hook and moving for the door.

"Levi," Erwin said sharply.

Levi flinched and stopped with his hand stretched out for the handle. He turned to see Erwin's face.

Erwin was back to his utterly normal expression and he leaned against his desk with folded arms, every inch as he always was, though still shirtless. In reality, the normality was scarier. With his particular brand of cold intensity he murmured, "Don't regret what you started here today. And remember to rest before evening drills."

Levi swallowed. The two phrases had come in the same tone, no way to tell how frightening one was in comparison to the other, hardly any pause between them. But Levi's jaw tightened even as he fought uncertainty. Terrifying Erwin. That was the one Levi loved.

"Bring it on," he barked. Then Levi swept out of the room with the wings of freedom back over his shoulders once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A week passed during which Levi and Erwin's secret relationship continued without change. They met each night in Levi's room, exhausted each other, and then Erwin would leave without a word while Levi was nearly passed out in his own bed. Levi still woke every morning alone. In reality, Levi was beginning to lose his initial confidence. As much as Erwin didn't seem to mind this arrangement, the wall he kept between them was as steadfast as ever. Leave it to Erwin Smith to be good at protecting walls.

Then there was the other thing. Levi had never had any kind of relationship with another man before, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that there was a male version of the kind of sex he was familiar with, and he roughly understood the mechanics. At any rate, he was sure it was more than just touching or sucking. But that was all Erwin would do with him. It was possible of course that Erwin was just as ignorant and inexperienced in the area as Levi, but somehow Levi got the impression that wasn't the case.

Levi started to wonder if Erwin just couldn't open himself up that much to another person. It might be that unless it was this true love of his, Erwin's stupid backward morality would make such meaningless acts for the sake of pleasure impossible. There was also the possibility, and this seemed conceivable to someone as easily disgusted as Levi, that even if Erwin could get hard over Levi, he might find the act of going inside him to be disgusting.

Levi bit the inside of his cheek as his tension grew, doubts swimming through his head. He was sitting with his squad in the mess hall, barely touched coffee gently wafting steam before him. Petra, Eld and Gunter were sensitive enough to Levi's moods to know to tread softly in times like these, but Oluo had started a tirade about some disrespectful upstart or other. Fortunately Levi was tuning it out, but that wouldn't last.

Finally, Petra interrupted the rambling complaint and said, "Oluo. I'm done eating. You are too, right? Let's go clear our trays and you can finish your story." Her enthusiasm tailed off toward the end of this suggestion, but she tried to maintain her smile.

Oluo scoffed. "Women. You can't do anything alone, can you?" He ran a hand through his hair with an overly confident air.

"I can smack you all by myself," Petra muttered through gritted teeth as they both rose and took their trays toward the kitchen. She turned briefly and caught Eld's eye with a bob of her head toward Levi. Eld nodded.

Eld hesitantly turned to his captain. "Heichō. Is anything disturbing you?"

Levi's face remained unchangingly dark as if he hadn't heard, but finally his black eyes flicked to his second in command. "Two men can have sex, right?"

Gunter, who had been taking a drink of coffee, promptly choked on it. Eld managed to hold back his surprise, but to the shock of the other subordinate, his cheeks took on a slightly pink hue. Apparently the suggestion was not entirely unwanted.

"Heichō…" Eld murmured. "I'm flattered, but as it happens, I have someone-"

Levi's expression intensified and Eld promptly shut his mouth. In a rumbling, devilish undertone, Levi muttered into his coffee, "Shouldn't be that difficult. Yeah. So basically it's like that. In other words he's just being a giant chicken-shit. Hm. In that case it's the same as usual. I'll have to do what he doesn't have the balls to do. I'm pretty sure I could take him if I get him by surprise. Have to make sure I have a strong enough rope, in case he fights…"

All color promptly drained from the faces of Levi's two subordinates. Without saying another word, they both quickly finished their breakfast and excused themselves. Petra asked them later what had happened, but both were too scared to talk about it.

Levi could have waited for Erwin to come to him that night, but decided to beat him to the punch. He knocked on Erwin's door just after sunset. When the door opened, Erwin gave him that same blank, unsurprised look he'd had each time they met this way and silently let him in.

As soon as the door was closed, Levi easily jumped up and wrapped his legs around Erwin's waist, bringing their faces nearly level. Erwin's eyebrows twitched in what might have been annoyance, but the next moment he shoved Levi up against the door and attacked him with kisses.

Levi gasped for breath. He never got used to Erwin's intensity during these times, such a mismatch with his normal façade. However, this time the kiss didn't last very long. After a moment, Erwin stopped and drew back slightly. Levi opened his eyes to find Erwin staring at him with a disapproving brow raised.

Erwin reached behind Levi, to the rope tucked between his jacket and trousers, and drew it out to hold up for Levi to see.

"Levi. What's this?"

Levi clicked his tongue angrily. "Damn it."

"Not 'damn it'. What were you planning to do?" Erwin asked steadily.

Levi rolled his eyes. There wasn't much point in hiding it now. "Just the usual. Me taking charge when you need me to. Seems like you have a fear of intimacy. I was going to help you get over it."

"I see," Erwin replied dubiously, glancing at the rope. "So this is…therapy?"

"You could say that."

"Hm." Erwin sighed. He observed the rope for a moment before calmly hanging it on the coatrack beside them. Then he took Levi under his arms – his hands so large in comparison that they nearly encircled Levi's narrow chest – until Levi's legs reluctantly released him and Erwin could place him on the ground.

The commander turned away, removing his bolo tie and placing it on his nightstand. But somehow, it didn't seem like he was in the mood anymore. He took a seat on his bed with a firm expression.

"Levi. I think you should go back for tonight," Erwin said. Despite the outward calm of his words, Levi thought there was regret or even sadness furrowing Erwin's brow.

Levi was taken aback. "Do what?"

Erwin rubbed the crease between his brows tiredly. "You're over-excited. And I don't exactly want to encourage this criminal instinct of yours."

"Oh. So you've lost your balls again," Levi murmured in a dangerous growl.

Erwin glanced at his expression but merely closed his eyes with a sigh. "Whatever reason satisfies you."

The next moment, Levi planted a well-shaped leg in the center of Erwin's chest, hard enough to bruise. He twisted his booted heel into Erwin's chest and enjoyed the wince of pain from the giant. The two locked eyes and neither was willing to give a single inch, despite the constant pressure Levi's incredibly strong leg laid on Erwin to push him back.

"Time to come clean, Erwin Danchō," Levi growled, his arms folded and eyes cast in shadow. "One question. After humiliating me like this, the least you could do is answer it."

Erwin's icy blue eyes narrowed. "If I can answer, I will," he replied enigmatically.

Levi's eyebrow twitched at his infuriating ambiguity, but nevertheless the question had to be asked. Despite the pain that flickered through his heart from just imagining what the answer might be, Levi took a breath and asked it. "You won't fuck me. Why?"

Erwin seemed surprised by the question. That fact in itself was a shock to Levi; normally Erwin was the guy who predicted everything. Levi was sure that during dull conversations, Erwin filled up the time by anticipating every single person's response to everything that might be said, the way chess masters predicted the moves of a game in advance. He certainly behaved as if he already knew what everyone around him was going to say. But apparently, Levi had caught him by surprise.

"That's what you're worried about?" Erwin asked finally.

"That's what I said. I won't say it again," Levi snarled.

Erwin sighed, nodding. "All right, I hear you." He contemplated for a while, and during this time Levi reluctantly lowered his leg. There it was again: Levi was sure he saw pain crossing Erwin's face. But what a ridiculous idea. What could possibly cause this monstrous man to feel human emotion?

At length, Erwin closed his eyes. "I'm not sure what I was hoping for. I think I wanted something to change, but I didn't know how to do it myself."

Levi frowned sharply. "What are you babbling about now?"

Erwin shook his head. "Just a romantic ideal I guess. You'll laugh if I tell you."

Levi raised his leg again, intending to beat it out of him if necessary.

"All right, all right," Erwin said, raising his hands in defense. He sighed. "I wanted…my first time to be with someone I loved. And who loved me in return."

Levi blinked. He stood there for a moment with a blank expression, his brain having short-circuited during Erwin's previous statement. It took a while for Levi to process the words he thought he heard, parse them out into their most basic meanings and then combine them back into a sentence and analyze their intended connotative value. Once he had done this, he had another moment to stand there in utter bewilderment. Then, against his will, his face went bright red.

"F-…first…?" he mumbled.

Erwin glanced up at him, gauging his expression. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes again. "I expected laughter. I suppose this is marginally better."

"Your…first?"

"First sex partner, yes."

"You've…never…?"

Erwin simply shook his head.

"You are…" Levi finally regained his composure and gritted his teeth in rage. "…so full of shit!" He stomped on Erwin's toe in frustration, causing Erwin to tense his jaw again. "You…nobody has technique like that without experience! You're just trying to manipulate me again, you shitty liar!"

"Technique?" Erwin asked with a raised brow.

Levi's flush deepened in shame and anger. "I didn't say that. Forget it."

Erwin actually chuckled a little, though he tried to hide it by turning away. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"I went to a brothel once or twice, that's true," Erwin continued softly, and Levi clammed up to listen. "Mostly at the insistence of my superiors. The ladies there were kind enough to teach me the basics, but in the end I never wanted to do any more than that. Are you satisfied with this explanation?"

Levi didn't know what to say. It now made sense that Erwin was such a good kisser, in spite of apparently being in love with the same woman for years. And despite a flicker of jealousy at whatever woman had taught him such things, the emotion now filling Levi's heart was sadness.

It was as he had thought, then. Sex meant nothing to Erwin if it couldn't be with the one he loved. That hurt a lot more than Levi had been expecting it to. Not just on his own behalf, either. Knowing how much it hurt now to love someone and not receive anything in return, he felt a stab of pain thinking about all these years Erwin had spent alone. First and foremost of course, Levi didn't want to give him up. But at that moment, his heart was swayed most by the desire to take Erwin's pain away. Could he do that?

Levi turned away, leaning a slender hip on Erwin's nightstand. "This romantic idea of yours. Is it one of your stupid rules, or just a passing fancy?"

Erwin smiled lightly. "More of a hope, really."

"Hm," Levi grunted. "So. Saving yourself for someone you know is out of reach. How's that going for you?"

Erwin chuckled again, surprisingly seeming in a better mood than before. "Could be going better, if I'm honest. Not that I'm complaining."

Levi considered this vague reply. He sighed. "If I were you, I'd be a little more opportunistic."

Erwin frowned at that. "Meaning?"

Levi shrugged. "As I see it, you don't have to break that rule to get some relief. You want your first woman to be someone you love." Levi bit back the pain that his own words caused him and continued expressionlessly, "Fair enough. The one standing here and asking for sex isn't a woman."

Erwin watched Levi silently as he said all this. Eventually, his eyes cast down to the ground, his thoughts lost to all but the wind once again.

Levi saw all this happen and felt nervous again that Erwin would tell him 'no'. He wasn't sure his heart could take that. But he had to try. Slowly, sensuously, he lifted his leg once again but this time placed it lightly beside Erwin on the bed, providing a seductive angle for Erwin's eyes.

"And it's just a guess, but whoever this woman is I'm going to say I look a little like her."

The slight widening of Erwin's eyes confirmed that this was true. Although it worked for his purposes now, that fact further stung at Levi's heart.

Calmly he continued, "So knowing you're not betraying any of your own stupid rules, there's just one question. Can you imagine that this lady you love is me?" Against his own better judgment, he added softly, "And that she loves you too?"

The expression of torment on Erwin's face at that moment nearly took Levi's breath away. He had a terrible moment where he thought he'd made a mistake. He'd hurt Erwin instead of helping him.

But then, with tender precision. Erwin raised a hand. He placed it gently on the upper curve of Levi's calf, the most sensitive part where it just met the back of his knee. Levi shivered. Erwin then raised his other hand and placed it on the inside of Levi's thigh. He turned his head. To Levi's shock, Erwin leaned down and placed the sweetest, softest kiss on Levi's calf.

Then he turned his face up. It was such a rainbow of emotion, relief and pain and happiness and sadness all together. Levi really couldn't breathe while Erwin looked at him like that.

Whether knowingly or not, Erwin's hold on Levi's leg tightened as his expression intensified. "Levi…" he whispered.

Shivers of heat and emotion flooded Levi's body and he felt he might burst. He couldn't stop himself from gently taking Erwin's face in his own shaking hands. He slowly leaned in and capture Erwin's lips. A moan escaped him unbidden. He couldn't help it; he'd never felt so much electricity through his body from a single kiss. And it seemed he wasn't the only one.

Erwin got to his feet, enveloping Levi tightly in his vast arms without breaking the kiss. Levi struggled to find breath, feeling his chest so tight with desire and affection. His hands wouldn't stop shaking. His heart sounded loud in his own ears and his whole body felt much hotter than usual. He lost the ability to think coherently as Erwin's lips and hands caressed him, pulling him ever more deeply into their passionate embrace.

Erwin picked Levi up and pushed him back on the bed, climbing over him and touching his cheek as if to kiss him again. At that moment though, he hesitated.

Though flushed and somewhat distracted, as well as embarrassed that Erwin was merely staring at him at a time like this, Levi grumbled, "What?"

"Nothing…I just expected you to…"

"What?" Levi barked.

"I don't know. Fight me a little more?"

Levi scowled. "You want me to hurt you? Don't forget those words came from your own mouth," he growled darkly, one leg wrapping around Erwin's waist to hold him steady and both hands wrapping determinedly around Erwin's throat.

"No, no, absolutely my fault for being unclear, a misunderstanding. Yes, no need to demonstrate, Levi," he added since Levi's grip on his throat had failed to lessen as he spoke.

Finally Levi reluctantly let him go. He noticed that his nails had made light red marks in the skin of Erwin's neck. He flushed while looking at them, partly feeling guilty for hurting him but honestly a little turned on. He propped himself up on his elbows and kissed the marks individually.

Erwin closed his eyes, gently touching Levi's back as he enjoyed the sensation of Levi's lips on his neck. Levi loved breathing in Erwin's skin from right at this point, where his hairline met his neck. He would die before ever telling him this, but Erwin's musky and heavy scent was a major turn-on for him.

He nuzzled Erwin's ear a little and felt the huge man shiver. He kissed his neck a few more times before his own animal instinct kicked in and he sank his teeth into the place where his nails had marked him.

"Ngh!" Erwin grunted, his fingers digging into Levi's back.

Levi's eyes fluttered; he loved it when Erwin held him so tight it hurt. Before he could think of another way to tease the steadfast Erwin, the other man seemed to lose his patience. He pushed Levi back down into the bed. Levi opened his mouth to protest but Erwin immediately silenced him with a brutal kiss.

Levi moaned. Somehow even though animal Erwin was back, Levi didn't feel afraid or empty as he had before. Even if his touch might hurt, Levi could feel gentleness and love radiating from Erwin's hands and lips. So, he thought, this is what it feels like to be loved by Erwin Smith. At that moment, Levi forgot his pain and honestly thought he could have died happy.

With no care for precision, Erwin quickly slipped off Levi's cravat, jacket and shirt, tossing them on the floor. Levi barely noticed (not until later anyway). Erwin grabbed him in his arms again and kissed his chest hard.

"Ah!" Levi grunted, gripping Erwin's hair. The sensation from that move was so intense he nearly came.

Erwin enjoyed the taste of Levi's skin before sitting up and practically ripping off most of his own clothes. Levi sat up to unbutton his own pants, but Erwin immediately forced him back down with another kiss.

"Levi…" he said, hands around Levi's head possessively. "You meant it, didn't you? It's okay to think of you as…her tonight?"

Levi swallowed, captured once again by the burning passion behind Erwin's chilling eyes. "Whatever. I just want to feel good. You better deliver, muscle head."

Erwin took in a breath to reply, then seemed to hesitate. "Then, Levi…can you tell me something? Just once is enough."

Levi was starting to blush under Erwin's persistent stare. "Say it. I'll think about it."

Erwin's eyes softened and Levi felt his chest tighten under that intensely sweet expression. " 'I love you'," Erwin murmured.

Levi's cheeks felt on fire. His brain completely skipped the happiness he should have felt and instead went straight to panic mode. He shoved Erwin back, little good though it did with Erwin's bulk.

"Fuck off! I'm not telling you that-" Levi muttered, struggling to get up.

But Erwin took his arm and pinned him there. His grip was so strong it made Levi wince, and he hesitantly looked back up in spite of his embarrassment. Erwin's gaze was pleading. Levi had never once imagined that Erwin Smith could make a face like that. It caused Levi's heart to do summersaults and he was unable to keep up the fight.

"Levi…" Erwin whispered. He larger man leaned in close. He drew Levi into his arms and whispered into his hair, "I love you."

Levi's eyes stung. His heart ached so badly, plunged suddenly from reluctant happiness into crushing heartbreak. The moment he heard them, he remembered that those words weren't for him. This embrace was meant for someone else. The sweet breath on his hair and the heat encasing his body was all a lie. Even so…he couldn't let them go.

With shaking hands, Levi reached up to wrap his arms around Erwin's neck. With a gentle squeeze of his hair, Levi murmured, "Me too…Erwin."

Levi saw the barest expression of tormented happiness cross Erwin's face as he drew back to look at him, then Erwin renewed his kisses more deeply than ever. Levi squirmed beneath him, longing to feel more. He couldn't think about anything but Erwin's touch.

When Erwin finally stopped to take a breath, he kissed Levi on the cheek and said in a husky murmur, "Turn over."

Levi balked. "Why?"

"So I can get you ready."

Levi's eyes widened and his face went red. "Ready?" Suddenly it clicked in his head what Erwin is going to do. "Oh no. No way am I getting in that position, you fucker. Do something else."

Erwin raised a dubious brow. "What's wrong with that position?"

"You can see everything!"

Erwin nodded. "That is sort of the point."

"No!"

Erwin's expression clouded over and Levi shivered. "If we don't use that position, I can't be sure you're ready. We're doing it that way, or you're leaving now."

Levi gritted his teeth and hissed like an animal. He had to fight back his embarrassment if he wanted to continue, and for Levi that was a major blow. With great reluctance, he flipped himself over and grabbed onto Erwin's wrist.

"If you hurt me, or make any snide comments while you're back there," Levi grumbled, "I'll rip the flesh off your wrist and watch you bleed to death."

Erwin nodded and kissed the crook of Levi's neck, causing his rage to melt a little. "That's fair," Erwin said. "But wait here, I need something."

"Wait HERE you stupid piece of shit?" Levi snarled, still humiliated by being on all-fours on Erwin's bed.

"Mm-hm. Just a minute."

Erwin kissed his back, then got up off the bed and went to a high cupboard over his closet. He returned with a jar, opened it and place it on the bedside table. He dipped in two fingers and made sure they were well coated.

Levi frowned at all this. "What's that?"

"Lamp oil."

Levi made a face. "What the hell do you want lamp oil for?"

Erwin climbed back onto the bed and pressed his chest against Levi's back, using his free hand to caress Levi's chest and cause him to shiver pleasantly. "It's made from alcohol and minerals, it should be non-toxic. But tell me if you feel dizzy."

"Wh-…what?" Levi murmured.

He got a shock as something cold and wet touched him in a place he'd never been touched before. He gasped and bit his lip to stop from crying out in surprise.

"I'm sorry. It'll warm up soon," Erwin said.

Levi flicked a glare at him. "I'm easily embarrassed, but I'm not a little kid. I told you before, I can take whatever you can dish out."

Erwin smirked. "I'm pleased to hear that."

The next moment, Erwin's finger slipped deftly inside Levi's hole. Levi gasped. It was a strange sensation. Not unpleasant, but very odd. He was just getting used to it though when Erwin's finger ventured deeper and brushed a spot a few inches inside near his balls. Levi's hips shook and he nearly cried out. It felt like Erwin had flicked the tip of his cock, but he hadn't even touched him there yet.

"Ah. Hange mentioned this," Erwin said with his infuriating calm. "They said some men enjoy prostate stimulation more than others, but it looks like you're on the 'more' end of things."

Levi snarled at him. "I did warn you about commenting on things that aren't important," he snapped, his fingers tightening on Erwin's wrist.

Erwin smiled. "My apologies."

Instead, Erwin ruthlessly thrust his finger deep again and caused Levi to choke out a cry. Levi's cock was aching, even emitting a few drops of precum. He needed to cum. He would rather die than tell him this, but Erwin's finger felt way too good. He couldn't take much more of this.

Erwin continued bringing Levi ever closer to the edge of reason before he inserted a second finger. Levi actually sighed with relief at the changing sensation, since the slight discomfort distracted him from the need to cum. He closed his eyes and relaxed as Erwin slowly widened him.

But this time, when Erwin thrust deeply, the force of two fingers struck Levi's prostate and sent waves of electricity through his small body. He gritted his teeth, knowing full well he was drooling on Erwin's sheets but unable to move. If he moved at all he would cum. Erwin once again thrust in both fingers up to the knuckle and Levi cried out, etching his efforts to keep from cumming into the skin of Erwin's wrist.

Erwin didn't seem to care. Instead, he slowly inserted a third finger.

"Ah…no!" Levi grunted, reaching back to hesitantly touch Erwin's other hand, urging him to stop.

"What is it?"

"No…more. It's fine so just…put it in already," Levi grumbled, ready to die with shame.

Erwin considered this request for a moment. Then he merely said, "No." With his free hand, he took hold of Levi's wrist and slowly moved it down. "Have you forgotten? There's no way two fingers is enough to prepare you for this."

So saying, he brought Levi's hand down to touch the monster between Erwin's legs. Levi trembled. Though he couldn't see it from this angle, Erwin's cock felt even harder and hotter than usual, not to mention he could barely wrap his hand around it. He swallowed.

"Hang in there. Just a little more."

Levi gritted his teeth in shame and pressed his face to the sheets. Once again, Erwin's fingers took up their merciless stroking, each time sending waves of pleasure through Levi's struggling body. He couldn't take much more.

"Wait…Er-…win…" he gasped, unconsciously lolling out his tongue.

But this time Erwin paid him no mind. All at once, he thrust in all three fingers up to the knuckle.

Levi's whole body jerked as a strangled cry rose from him. He tensed as an undeniable wave of passion swept his consciousness away and he came hard into Erwin's sheets. Levi lay there trembling for a time, unable to move from the intensity of his orgasm just now. He'd never in his life cum that hard before. Exhausted, he fell forward onto the bed and lay there gasping to restore his sanity.

He heard Erwin's breath quickening above him. "I'm sorry, Levi," Erwin muttered in barely more than a whisper. He sounded like he was almost in pain. "I can't wait any more. Hang on."

Levi didn't even have time to tense before he felt something massive pressing against his ass. He drew in a quick breath, eyes going wide, before Erwin slowly began to ease inside him.

"Ah…ngh!" Levi cried through brief flashes of pain. Erwin had been right, even three fingers wasn't enough. He felt himself being stretched as his insides reluctantly parted for Erwin to enter. Pleasure flickered in through the pain though, and the thought of Erwin inside him was almost enough to make him hard again in spite of the pain.

Erwin panted above him, slowly pushing deeper, deeper. The constant pressure against his prostate made Levi jump now and then with pleasure and soon the pain also faded to a vague numbness. Finally, as his hips lined up with Levi's, Erwin stopped.

Erwin rested his head tiredly against Levi's back. "It's all in. I can't believe it." He kissed Levi's back a few times, then grunted as if in pain. "Levi, can you try to relax? It feels good, but you're so tight I can barely move."

Levi found it fairly difficult to concentrate as he lay there panting under Erwin. Reluctantly, he attempted to relax his muscles, and almost at once he felt his cock spring back to life with the sensation of Erwin slowly moving inside him. It was intense, but he couldn't believe how good that felt.

Erwin's breathing intensified. "I'm going to move now. Are you ready?"

"Shut…up!" Levi panted.

Erwin heeded that advice by simply pulling out and thrusting deep inside Levi. Levi wailed as Erwin's cock shoved hard against his prostate. His cock had never felt his good. He didn't even mind the hint of pain. Erwin was touching the deepest part of him. It felt like he was claiming him, like a dog in heat. Steadily, he continued thrusting hard inside until Levi was close to reaching yet another peak of sensation.

"Er-…win…!" Levi cried, so overwhelmed he felt tears stinging his eyes. "Good…so…good!"

"Levi," Erwin grunted in a husky voice. He shifted his hips and increased the pace.

Levi cried out over and over, unable to hold back his voice. It felt so good to be taken like this, to be connected so deeply. It was so good he was starting to get a little dopey. He couldn't take much more of this.

"Levi…Levi…"

He just caught Erwin muttering his name near his ear. Levi shuddered and his cock twitched, dripping nonstop precum onto Erwin's bed.

"Levi…"

At that moment, Erwin's arms tightened around Levi's chest. He stopped thrusting for a moment to slowly caress one hand up Levi's neck, forcing him to arch it back and partly look up at Erwin. Thus, Levi was able to see the terrifying intensity that Erwin so rarely let show.

"You belong to me," Erwin murmured. He thrust into him again and Levi whimpered, so near to cumming again. "You're mine, Levi. I'll kill you before I give you to anyone else."

Levi's eyes widened. That should have frightened him. And it did a fair amount, as it was meant to. Most people would run from that intensity. But Levi clung to it. He shamelessly wrapped a hand around Erwin's nearest arm, propping him up over Levi. While arching his back like a cat to encourage Erwin deeper, Levi licked a sensuous trail up Erwin's bicep. Finally, he bit down possessively, leaving deep red marks.

Erwin growled. "Levi," he grunted. Then he grabbed Levi tightly and sank his teeth into his neck. Levi moaned.

"Er-…win…hurry…"

Erwin growled into his neck like an animal, but began thrusting again. Levi convulsed and cried out over and over, it felt so good he was close to passing out. Erwin's cock was so hot and hard it was taking up all his consciousness. He couldn't help wanting more, but he wasn't sure he could take it.

Finally, after a few more hard thrusts, Erwin's nails dug into Levi's chest and he pounded inside him one last time. Levi's eyes went wide as his stomach filled with heat. He twitched there for a moment before a massive and almost painfully pleasurable wave of sensation washed over him. His vision went black for a few seconds and he lost all strength in the arms holding him up. He collapsed, twitching, on the bed.

Erwin seemed similarly exhausted, panting loudly over him. At length, the larger man reluctantly drew himself slowly out of Levi. His cock still twitched and spurted a few drops of cum onto Levi's back. Levi's hole twitched as it slowly returned to its normal shape, though still somewhat pink and moist. Erwin watched the scene admiringly for a time before he collapsed heavily beside Levi.

The two men lay there panting for a few moments. Eventually Levi managed to open his eyes. Erwin was lying beside him, eyes closed and still breathing heavily. Apparently the experience had been even harder on him than it was on Levi. Well, he had more bulk to move around, and he had been doing most of the work. Levi soon found himself lost in staring at the blond giant. For possibly the first time since they'd met, Erwin looked peaceful. Perhaps even happy, though it was hard to tell for he had soon fallen into a deep sleep.

When he had his strength again, Levi propped himself up on his elbows and watched Erwin a little closer. "I am yours," Levi murmured, barely even audible to himself. "And I'll kill you before I ever have to give you up."

He leaned in and place a soft kiss on Erwin's forehead. It tasted of salty sweat. Levi almost didn't mind.

He got up, with difficulty, and rummaged around to find something to clean up with. He found a handkerchief in Erwin's closet and decided he would wash it and return it to him later. In the meantime, he considered whether it would be better to get back in that bed and wake up with Erwin in his arms. It was tempting. In the end, though, he decided he really couldn't sleep in this sweaty, disgusting state.

He gingerly put on his clothes and slipped quietly out the door. He didn't expect anyone else to be there.

He turned and flinched as he realized Miké Zacharius was standing right outside the door with his arms folded. He didn't look surprised to see Levi sneaking out of Erwin's room hiding a wadded up handkerchief behind his back. Levi blinked at him, waiting for an explanation, but it didn't come.

Levi sighed. Simply out of boredom with waiting for Miké to explain himself he asked, "You need something from Erwin? Sorry, but I don't think he's up for a chat."

Miké shook his head calmly. "No. I actually came to talk to you."

Levi frowned coldly at him. "Why did you come here to look for me?"

Miké merely watched him impassively in reply to that, as if it was a question not worth answering. Eventually, he gave a large sniff. Levi's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"All right, then. What do you want?" Levi demanded.

"Funny. That's just what I came to ask you," said Miké. He punctuated this softly significant statement with another sniff. He looked hard at Levi, one of the few people who was on nearly even footing with him in terms of strength. Levi was well aware that he could not afford to take anything Miké said lightly. "Levi. What is it you want from Erwin Danchō?"

"Mind your own business, sniffer dog."

Miké gave a half nod in acknowledgement, but then said, "Unfortunately, Danchō's ability to work is my business."

Levi narrowed his eyes up at the subordinate. "So, what? You want me to stick to oral when we have a mission coming up? Be more specific."

"Erwin Danchō has to have children."

A cold splash of ice water ran down Levi's spine at this soft statement. He stood in shock, completely caught off guard by Miké's simply clarity. He could say nothing in reply.

"You know he has to have a family, it's for the sake of our survival. For the human race." Miké sighed, casting his gaze away, though to Levi this show of reluctance was just a show. He had no interest in protecting a relationship between his two commanders. "Maybe he could handle being a father and Commander of the Survey Corps. But not if he has a lover. Not a lover who is of the same sex, in a position where they have to keep it secret. A lover who puts his life on the line every day, and could wind up titan food at any moment. Erwin Danchō is an amazing man, but no one can cope with that. You know that already, or you should."

Levi allowed the truth of this to wash over him in silence for a few moments. Pain began to well up with the despair and he tightened his fists.

"Who asked you? Fuck off, Miké," he grunted, and turned away to return to his room.

Miké watched after him for a time, but all he did in reply was merely sniff.

As Levi got out of sight, he clutched a hand to his chest, feeling his eyes growing hot. He was not a noble person, or so he told himself. He would put his own happiness above other peoples' without much thought. But Erwin's happiness…if he did manage to change Erwin's feelings, to love him instead of this woman he was obviously so crazy about…would that mean anything more than pain for him?

Levi took a long shower that night and slept restlessly with dreams of being eaten and watching Erwin standing over his grave.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear readers: thank you for sticking with me thus far. Here is just a short chapter while I work out what's going on in Erwin's head (not easy writing for someone who's much smarter than you, lol). Enjoy the quasi-lemon!_

Chapter Five

Levi didn't have much time to consider what to do about Erwin. Quite honestly his time was pretty taken up by babysitting the Survey Corps's newest monster.

Eren Jaeger was actually irritatingly eager to please, but like most teenagers, he still made more messes than he ever cleaned. This did not endear him to Levi. At least he was a bit more interesting to talk to than Eld or Gunther, for example, both of whom were actually too serious even for Levi. Still, Levi would prefer being with Erwin or being alone to babysitting in any circumstance.

"Heichō..." Eren asked one afternoon, as he and Levi happened to be cleaning the same hallway.

"Nh?" Levi grunted, dusting off a picture frame.

"Does Erwin Danchō...have any friends?"

Levi turned to frown at the young trainee. "Friends?" he asked, taking along time to roll his tongue over the phonemes of the unfamiliar word.

Eren nodded. "Someone he can open up to?"

Levi's frown deepened. "Why the hell would you want to know that?"

"Just...thinking about the other day," Eren murmured, eyes growing distant. "He was so enigmatic, but I felt like he understood a lot more than he would ever say. I was wondering if...Erwin Danchō ever shares his real thoughts with anyone."

Levi narrowed his eyes. With a beleaguered sigh, he turned away and tried to pretend he wasn't as affected by this question as he was. "Erwin has a policy: don't share too much with most people, don't share everything with anyone. It's a survival tactic of probably the most brilliant military mind ever born into the human race. Come this far and still don't understand that much, noisy brat?" Levi added under his breath.

Eren gasped slightly, his eyes growing moist. Levi stared at him in shock as the teenager stood there like a hurt puppy, biting his lip. Eren eventually looked away and gripped tighter to the broom he was holding.

"Oi..." Levi muttered, suddenly uncomfortable.

Eren sniffed loudly, rubbing his eyes.

Levi recoiled. This kid was really crying? Over what Levi just said?

"Heichō..." Eren whimpered. "I thought you treated everyone this way at first but...you really don't like me, do you?"

Levi balked. What the hell was he talking about? Levi struggled to respond for a moment, then he sighed loudly and put his head in his hand. "Nobody said anything about disliking you. Did I? And yes I am rude to everyone. Get over it and get back to cleaning. This conversation is going like diarrhea."

Eren blinked, hope growing in that expression spite of his tears. "So...you don't hate me? Not even a little? Or...think I'm a monster?"

"Of course you're a monster," Levi shot back without remorse.

The teenager drew in a sharp breath, hurt and genuine shock returning to his face. But Levi merely stared back at him, then sighed.

"You're one of the few monsters who has the ability to save the human race. A died in the wool freak, all twisted up inside and prepared to do what weak humans can't. Becoming a titan has nothing to do with it. So all in all it's a good thing you're here," Levi murmured. "At least you're in good company."

Eren sniffed and looked at the ground, considering Levi's statement. "So...you really don't hate me?"

Levi scowled. "Why would you even care what I think? Did I do something to imprint on you like a mother hen?"

Suddenly, Eren blushed. He looked down at his hands and fidgeted for a moment like a lovesick high school girl. All the color abruptly drained from Levi's face and the situation stopped being funny.

Softly Eren murmured, "I care...I care because..." Eren planted his hands on either side of the wall behind Levi and stood there shaking and staring at Levi's mouth. "I think I...I...Heichō..."

Levi's eyes went wide as he realized what was happening. Before he had really come to terms with it though, Eren's inexperienced lips found his. The teenager even moaned slightly, though he was the one initiating the kiss. Since Levi didn't close his eyes, he saw Eren's eyelashes fluttering on cheeks bright red with embarrassment. For better or worse, Levi did find that cute enough to stop from killing Eren on the spot, though the thought did occur.

Eventually, and without even doing more than brushing their lips lightly, the trembling teenager drew back to look into Levi's eyes. "Heichō...you're not resisting?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "From an insect bite like that? Give me a break."

"Then can I do it again?"

"What?" Levi demanded, unconsciously backing against the wall. As he said, a little peck like that was one thing, but what was this kid planning on doing?

But Eren closed in, his breath coming heavily and eyes locked on Levi's lips. His expression had gone strange, cheeks flushed and eyes lidded like he was drunk. He slowly closed in and caressed Levi's lips hesitantly with his own. Levi continued to scowl, wondering when the brat would give up. Even as he did, though, he frowned as he remembered that this was Eren Jaeger. He hadn't given up after losing two limbs and even being eaten by a titan. Possibly Levi was in trouble here.

Eren drew back and panted for a moment, then all of a sudden grabbed Levi around the waist and thrust their hips together. Levi gasped.

"Heichō...Heichō..." Eren panted, lips against Levi's ear.

Levi shivered, weakly pushing Eren back by his arms, but Eren seemed to have more strength than usual. Levi couldn't help it that his ears happened to be a weak point for him. "What the...hell do you think you're..." Levi muttered. But then Eren thrust their hips together again.

Levi gritted his teeth, surprised that he actually felt something from that. And not just him. He could feel Eren's hard cock rubbing against him. Eren thrust again and again, Levi's body starting to grow hot as well. Levi didn't really think as he stood there, allowing Eren Jaeger to dry hump him. Stupid, dirty, noisy kid or not, Eren's touch and expression at this moment were actually very hot.

In the back of his mind, Levi did have a moment when the thought occurred to him: what would Erwin think about this? He imagined Erwin watching this display with his normal, unreadable countenance. But then Levi's heart sank a little as he realized: there was no reason Erwin would care. His lack of facial expression would for once be justified.

More prominent however in Levi's thoughts at that moment was the tongue sliding up his neck. Levi convulsed and let out an odd noise. Eren had instinctively found another weak point just behind Levi's ear. And this sensation of Eren's hips right against his own, something physically impossible for he and Erwin given the height difference, was not bad at all. Not to mention this sort of thing was much less messy than actual sex, something which allowed Levi to let go a little. Levi barely noticed as his back started to arch and his neck curved away, allowing Eren access.

Like a dog in heat, Eren continued panting and licking Levi's neck, his inexperienced hips thrusting against him. Levi's eyes fluttered and he relaxed into Eren's firm grasp. This was starting to feel unexpectedly good. At that moment, Eren's hands both wrapped around Levi's ass and squeezed.

"Ngh!" Levi cried, twitching and throwing his head back.

Ever since he and Erwin had gone all the way, Levi's hips and ass seemed somehow more sensitive than they had been before. Under the touch of Eren's small hands, Levi gasped as memories of Erwin's fucking flooded his mind. Erwin's hands, twice the size of Eren's, grasping him, scratching him, bruising him. His slickened fingers digging inside. His huge cock pounding Levi's deepest part while his deep voice murmured Levi's name in his ear.

Levi's nails dug in to Eren's uniform and he couldn't help crying out. Despite a brief flicker of disgust, Levi's hips jerked forward and he gasped as he came hard in his pants. Eren too thrust a few more times and then whimpered like a puppy as he came. Both men were a little overwhelmed by what had just happened and stood there panting and clinging to one another.

Levi looked around briefly to make sure no other members of the Levi Squad had seen that. He took in a calming breath. He had intended to end it there and forget about it. But unfortunately, as he stood there Levi realized that whatever fire Eren had lit in him, it hadn't gone out. Levi swallowed. He needed more.

He pushed Eren back without a word and walked away. He heard Eren call after him but didn't even turn. He just hoped that his half hard cock wasn't obvious as he walked down the halls toward his own room. He went inside and slammed and locked the door.

More than anything he wanted Erwin's cock inside him at that moment, but Erwin was miles away at the headquarters. Levi stood there panting against the door for a moment, then hurriedly undressed his lower half. He slowly stroked his cock, still sticky with cum. He thought of Erwin's large hands stroking him and he nearly came again. With a shudder, he collapsed on his bed.

Gasping with a desire he'd never known, Levi writhed as he stroked his weeping cock, his head full of Erwin. He bit his lip as sensations rolled over him, more than anything simply aching with need. Though this felt good, it was not enough.

Despite feeling a wave of disgust with himself, Levi brought a trembling hand to his own mouth. He hesitantly inserted two fingers to his own hot mouth, tasting his own cum on them. The disgust remained until he imagined these were Erwin's fingers, forcing him to lick his own cum. Levi twitched and moaned. Once they were slick enough, Levi swallowed and hesitantly reached behind himself.

He had never done this before so he had no idea what it would feel like. Even as he stroked his aching cock with one hand, he massaged his own entrance. This already felt almost too good. He felt a brief wave of unease with the thought of getting addicted to this feeling. Then he inserted a finger.

He felt his cheeks growing hot. His own fingers were much more slender than Erwin's, so at first the sensation was very mild. Though it was difficult, he tried shifting so he could reach a deeper spot, the one that Erwin had slammed into so hard. His finger just brushed his prostate.

Levi coughed and bite his lip again, drool dripping down his mouth. It wasn't enough. Just a little more. He inserted a second finger, now finding he could go a little deeper. He began to shake as he thrust his own fingers repeatedly inside. His vision was going blurry as electricity washed over him. Finally, he thrust into his prostate as he remembered the feeling of Erwin's cock twitching as it came inside him. Levi gasped and spurted dilute cum all over his own chest.

He lay there twitching for many long moments. Finally the madness ceased and his body relaxed. He closed his eyes and panted there, missing Erwin so bad it felt like his chest would rip open.

Reluctantly, he eventually opened his eyes. Though he hadn't though much about it, had he just let Eren Jaeger hump him and make him cum? He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that fact would come back to bite him later somehow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Levi's squad rejoined the rest of the Survey Corps to start preparing for the 57th expedition outside the walls. At first, partly to prove a point to himself, Levi avoided opportunities to be alone with Erwin. Every time he thought about Erwin, Miké's words would come back to him and he would feel a defiant rage rising inside him. Erwin wasn't his, Levi told himself, and he didn't need to see him. Unfortunately, this strategy had a bit of an unexpected effect on the other participant.

One morning, Levi got up at the crack of dawn, as it was his turn on the duty roster to feed and water the horses. He opened the door of his quarters and recoiled as he nearly bumped into the 6' 5" Nordic giant leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Erwin glanced down at him, inscrutable as ever.

"Morning, Levi."

After recovering from the surprised of seeing Erwin when he hadn't expected to, Levi sighed, looking away in a sulk. "How long have you been waiting there?"

"I just got here." Erwin's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked down at him. "You're never more than a minute late for any of your scheduled duties."

"Stalker."

Despite his harsh attitude, Levi came out, closed the door behind him and ignored Erwin as he headed for the stables. He did hear Erwin's footsteps following him at a leisurely pace, though.

"Levi," Erwin asked calmly, after they had been walking in silence for some time. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Like what?"

Erwin sighed. "I don't know. I feel a bit abandoned lately." He waited as if expecting Levi to reply and his temper obviously started rising. "Levi. Stop."

Levi had no intention to do so, but he felt a firm grasp on his arm and stopped as Erwin did. He sighed, secretly hoping this wouldn't take long. He could feel his resolve weakening just hearing Erwin's voice, let alone seeing his face or feeling his large hands tightly grasping Levi's skin.

"Levi," Erwin murmured. "You started this. If you want to end it, you only have to say so."

Levi gasped. Is that what Erwin thought he wanted? After a few days of sulking? More importantly, was Erwin really okay with the idea of stopping? Those words out of Erwin's mouth were enough already to make Levi's chest feel squeezed in a vice. Yet Erwin seemed as stiff and still as ever, his grasp barely a shadow of its usual painful firmness.

Levi kept his gaze to the floor to avoid looking at Erwin. "You sound like somebody's clingy girlfriend. Don't take everything so seriously," he muttered, then moved to break free.

At that moment, Erwin's grip tightened. Levi winced and was forced to stay where he was, turning back to see what had set Erwin off. Levi's heart skipped a beat as he saw him.

He doubted anyone else would be able to see the boiling magma sliding beneath Erwin's calm facade at that moment. Erwin's glacial eyes burned down at him, but not a trace of anything but ice showed in his expression, blank, steady and cool as ever. Erwin's eyes narrowed a fraction as they burned into Levi's.

"Levi. Have you found someone else?"

Levi scoffed. "What?"

"Answer my question," Erwin murmured in a rumbling undertone.

Levi scowled up at him, knowing full well this might be the most danger he'd ever faced in his life. However with his usual dispassion he merely asked wryly, "Are you drunk?"

Erwin's great body did not move even a fraction. He continued gazing at Levi's eyes while Levi's heartbeat jumped to triple digits. "If you have," Erwin rumbled. "Don't hide it from me."

"Why would I?"

After another tense pause, Erwin reluctantly nodded. Slowly, he released Levi's arm and took a step back as if to leave.

Just as he was turning to go, he looked over his shoulder and murmured softly, "Yes. Why would you?"

Levi gasped in a quick breath of air in instinctual fear. Evidently though, the question was meant to be rhetorical, because moments later Erwin turned without another word and left Levi alone in the hallway, only the steady gate of his boots on the stone to mark his absence. Finally Levi let out the breath he'd been unconsciously holding.

He placed a hand against the wall to lean against it as he recovered. His spine was tingling. All his muscles still felt wired as if he'd had too much coffee. His breath came in soft gasps.

"Fuck," he murmured under his breath. "I forgot how much I love that. I've got a dangerous hobby."

...

Levi assumed Erwin would calm down if he went to see him that night, so that's what he did. For hours, as if to make up for lost time, they exhausted each other. Levi gasped in Erwin's arms and lost a little battle with himself about how much he loved it when Erwin fucked him. And indeed, for a while after, Erwin seemed to return to his usual self, no more dangerously scary private talks or unspoken threats.

But soon Levi started noticing - because, though he cursed himself again to admit it, he spent a lot of time watching Erwin - that Erwin's attention seemed to have shifted to someone else. Levi caught him staring darkly during training or lectures several times, but at first there were too many soldiers in Erwin's line of sight so he wasn't sure who was causing these dark looks. He gathered it was one of the newbies though.

Then in the mess hall one afternoon, Levi got a clear shot at who Erwin was staring at. As Levi followed his gaze, he flinched to find another pair of eyes staring right back at him. Eren. Levi blinked. Eren Jaeger, alone as he returned his tray to the dish washing area, was looking straight at Levi from across the huge hall, but looking idly as if he did not expect to be noticed.

The teenager flushed like a schoolgirl when Levi noticed him, and immediately looked away with a shy smile. Levi's skin broke out in goosebumps and he fought an urge to vomit. He glanced over again at Erwin and the disgust turned to a cold sweat.

Erwin still watched Eren, but now his usual mask was cracking. Deep lines furrowed in his brow, casting a demonic darkness over his eyes. Levi shivered just looking at him. But the look only lasted an instant before it returned to its usual blank slate. Though Erwin did glance at Eren again after that, he managed to maintain his veil.

But what the hell was going on?! Had Eren done something to piss Erwin off? That was bad news, not just for Eren but for the human race. After some thought, Levi decided he might actually have to take the initiative and do something about this. Unfortunately for him, he picked the wrong end of the problem to start from.

That evening, Levi took the stairs down to the basement of the Survey Corps HQ. In other words, the dungeon; the prison for keeping Eren Jaeger in line for the time being. He arrived at Eren's cell and tapped the bars with his foot in lieu of knocking.

"Brat. I'm coming in. Hide your dirty mags."

Eren leapt out of his bed, where he had been lying in his private clothes and staring at the ceiling. "Heichō!" He belatedly saluted. "Good evening!"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Spare me. I just wanted to give you a heads-up. You may not be aware of it, but if you've done something to piss Erwin off, fix it. He's looking at you like you took a shit on his rose garden. God knows what that's about."

Levi was looking to the side and did not notice as Eren approached until he was just inches away. He flinched at seeing Eren's face beside him when he turned to look.

"Heichō..." Eren murmured with sparkling, hopeful eyes. "I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk about the other day...I don't want to pressure you, but have you thought about an answer?"

"To what?"

Eren blushed and gave another sickening shy smile. "My feelings."

Levi actually had to clench his jaw to keep from being sick. "Wow," he murmured, unable to think of anything more appropriate to say. He couldn't help the instinct to get away and started moving slowly for the door.

But at that moment, Eren clapped his hands onto the bars on either side of Levi, pinning him between his arms. With his hot breath touching Levi's face he murmured, "Heichō...I know you're shy-"

"Not even close to the problem," Levi protested, inching away as Eren's face drew slowly closer to his own.

"-so I don't mind taking the lead."

"Fuck off and die, horny brat."

Eren blinked and then chuckled. "I know. You get embarrassed easily so you protect yourself with words. It's okay, you don't have to say anything. Heichō...I love you..."

Levi gasped and got ready to give Eren a major tongue-lashing but unfortunately Eren beat him to it. Levi found his speech stopped by a hesitant tongue entwining with his own. His eyes widened and he stood in momentary shock.

But as the kiss deepened, Levi felt incredulous rage rising inside him. He pushed against Eren's chest, but unfortunately Levi's arms were not his strong point and Eren had the superior reach and angle. And perhaps by design or perhaps by luck, Eren's legs were wrapped around his own, preventing any serious attacks from them. Levi was just getting ready to slide one of his legs up the bars to try and get free when suddenly a loud clang resounded.

Levi glanced over at the cage door as it clanged again as the person who had thrown it open stepped inside. Levi had an instant to stare at the person, then suddenly Eren was whipped away from him. Levi stared in disbelief as Erwin, the one who had just interrupted their little liaison, held Eren by his neck, about a foot off the ground. Eren struggled and gasped with wide eyes staring down at his commander in terror.

Levi trembled as he stood there, having a brief moment where he seriously feared for the future of the human race.

Erwin's face at that moment barely looked human. Deep lines streaked the formerly smooth forehead and mouth, further casting dark shadows over his sunken cheeks, instantly taking away all traces of the calm leader. The demon inside was free.

Levi slowly opened his mouth. "Erwin," he murmured softly. He swallowed. "I'd like you to see what kind of face you're making now. Like a murderer."

Erwin's expression intensified but his gaze did not leave Eren's gasping face. Even so, his low voice was as calm as ever as he murmured, "Levi. Did you want that just now, or did this suicidal little punk force you?"

"Huh?"

Erwin's murderous eyes rolled down to him. "The future of the human race hangs in the balance. Don't lie."

Levi felt shivers running all up and down his spine, both good and bad. He didn't mind this at all. That fact might be a serious sign of mental illness in himself, he realized without much concern. Still, better to actually avoid the apocalypse if possible.

Relishing the fear and adrenaline pumping through his system, he slowly stepped over to his commander. He reached up and placed a soft touch on Erwin's arm, the one still holding Eren aloft.

"Don't you think you're giving this crumb-crusher a bit too much credit?" he asked in a normal tone. "If I'd hated it, I would have killed him. Hurry up and drop him, he's turning colors."

Erwin's gaze did not move from Eren throughout this, but what Levi said was true. Eren's eyes were rolling back and his lips losing their hue; he was running out of time to delay. Finally, Erwin glanced at Levi just as the angry lines on his face faded. He glanced up at Eren again, now every inch his normal self. He dropped Eren to the ground.

Eren fell with a thud and lay coughing on the stones for a time. Levi knelt for a moment to make sure he was all right, and unfortunately Eren's response to this was to wrap his arms around Levi and sob.

Levi sighed. He couldn't help feeling sorry for Eren just then. He was just a kid, and probably no one alive - aside from Levi - was up to the challenge of being on the receiving end of Erwin Smith's anger. Reluctantly, he patted the top of Eren's head until his crying subsided.

Levi was conscious that Erwin was still standing over him, just a few feet behind him. "Of course you know, this means you lied to me," Erwin murmured darkly, his incredibly low voice resounding through Levi's whole body. "You said there was no one else. I warned you then."

"Hm," Levi scoffed, turning back to glare up at him. "Somebody's insecure. What, don't want someone else taking your toy?"

"And if I don't?"

Levi smirked, shivers running up his spine at the thought of provoking Erwin further. He shifted his body around the shivering kid so he held Eren's head against his chest, his youthful body tucked up between Levi's legs. Those lean legs wrapped around the teenager seductively and caused him to blush.

"Tough," Levi replied.

Levi relished Erwin's unyielding gaze as he bent his head down toward Eren and nuzzled his ear. To his surprise and interest, Eren shivered and moaned, clutching onto Levi's arm. That wasn't bad, he thought.

He was conscious that Erwin had taken a step closer. The giant knelt before Eren, causing Eren to flinch and hold tighter to Levi in fear. "Is it fun to tease a child like this?" Erwin muttered.

"See for yourself."

Erwin watched Levi for a time, then his eyes turned to Eren. He placed a hand on the ground and moved closer.

"Eh...? Uh...D-Danchō..." Eren stammered, inching away and trying to hide in Levi's arms.

Erwin's large fingers came closer and lightly brushed Eren's lips. Levi was a bit surprised as Eren first balked at being touched, then mellowed and began to look pleading as Erwin teased his lips and tongue with his fingers. Levi found himself watching the changes in Eren's expression with almost as much delight as watching Erwin's. Erwin thrust his fingers deep in Eren's mouth and cause him to moan aloud.

Finally, Erwin dragged his fingers out of Eren's mouth and ran them down his chin, then collarbone, then spread his hand across Eren's chest. Eren twitched and gasped, clinging to Levi even as he unconsciously opened his chest for Erwin to keep touching.

"Eren. Is it true what Levi says? That he wanted you too?"

Eren twitched as Erwin continued swirling his fingers around his nipple. He bit his lip to bite back a moan before he panted and managed, "I...I don't..."

"Answer, Eren," Levi whispered into Eren's ear. "Tell him how you made me cum the other day."

Eren gritted his teeth and his hips began weakly moving on their own. Erwin, however, instantly stopped what he was doing and glared at Levi.

"Ngh...Danchō?" Eren murmured, wondering why Erwin's hands had stopped.

A tense moment passed as Erwin and Levi both refused to break the other's gaze. "Eren," Erwin said finally. "How did you make him cum?"

Before Eren had a chance to form a reply to that lascivious statement, Erwin curled his middle finger under his thumb, then released it in a hard flick of Eren's nipple.

"Ahhh!" Eren cried, briefly convulsing with sensation. He panted and lay his head on Levi's shoulder.

Levi scowled. "Brat. Don't drool on my uniform."

"Don't get distracted, Eren," Erwin chided, lightly caressed Eren's nipple. "Tell your story."

Eren panted, his face still half buried in Levi's shoulder. "Nn...mmh...Danchō, that feels good..."

"Did you kiss?"

Erwin flicked his nipple hard again.

"Ngh!" Eren cried. "Ah...hah...yes..."

"Did he suck you?"

This time, before Eren could reply, Erwin pinched both his nipples, then pressed his thumbs into them.

Eren gasped and his tongue lolled out. "D-...Danchō..."

"Did he cum inside you? Or were you in him?"

Eren was unraveling but under Erwin's touch and the desire for more he gradually found his words. "Ah! W-we...just rubbed them...together!"

"Ah," Erwin replied dispassionately. "Very good, Eren. I'll let you cum for your obedience."

Erwin boldly leaned in closer, face coming very near Eren's. His hand slipped down and caressed Eren's hard cock over his trousers, though all the while his eyes were locked with Levi's. As Levi watched with fascination and Eren helplessly trembled and moaned, Erwin barely stroked the teenager more than a few times before Eren threw back his head and came while still fully dressed.

Levi's breath had started to quicken as he watched. He stroked Eren's hair and then covered his eyes. At the same time, he extended his tongue, eyes fixed on Erwin's lips, knowing that was all he needed to do. While Levi still covered Eren's eyes, Erwin took up Levi's challenge and entwined their tongues in a deep kiss.

After a moment, Erwin reluctantly drew away. He glanced down and smirked. "He passed out after cumming. That's quite cute."

Levi swallowed the lust that had been rising in him and followed Erwin's gaze. He removed his hand from over Eren's eyes to find that indeed he was in a fitful sleep. Levi raised an eyebrow at Erwin.

"You don't get to say he's cute," Levi mumbled without thinking.

Erwin frowned. "Sorry, what?"

Levi blushed and looked away, hoping Erwin couldn't see his face well in the low light of the dungeon. "Nothing. You carry him."

Erwin didn't really seem to understand that but he obeyed and gently carried Eren to his bed and tucked him in. It was quite a change to just minutes before when he'd been choking the life out of him, Levi observed. Erwin did have a moment where he stopped and stared hard at the teenager, and Levi worried that murderous intent was returning.

"So you prefer this to me?" Erwin murmured, so softly Levi almost didn't catch it.

"What are you babbling about?" Levi grunted, briefly glancing at Eren.

Erwin's cold eyes still held Eren's sleeping face. The blond giant shrugged. "Just a little surprised. Your feelings change quickly, don't they?"

Levi's eyes hardened. "You talk like you know something about my feelings. Which is funny, cause you don't act like it."

Erwin's cold gaze flicked over to him. "You're right, I don't." Erwin walked steadily over to Levi and suddenly grasped his chin, preventing him from looking away. "I don't have the slightest idea what moves you, Levi. To think the one you really loved all along has been Eren Jaeger...I'm not often surprised, but that was a surprise."

Levi's eyes shot open. Eren? He almost felt sick at the idea of being in love with a psychotic little brat like that. But...what did Erwin think of this? Levi might be wrong but, judging from Erwin's actions, one could almost say he was jealous. If so, maybe Erwin's feelings were starting to change. Even if this was closer to the jealousy of a child having its toy taken away, it was more attention than Erwin had ever given him before.

Levi bit his lip in consideration. It might be fun to play this by ear. Levi's eyes flicked up to meet Erwin's again. "Even if you were right," he murmured softly. "This kid is too important to break. Wouldn't you say?"

Erwin's eyes hardened. Then slowly, they moved back over to Eren. He still hadn't released Levi's chin from his grip. "I see."

"And he's not the only one," Levi murmured as Erwin looked away.

Erwin glanced back at him in mild surprise. His eyes gauged Levi's expression carefully for a time, and in those moments, something almost akin to sadness crossed Erwin's face. Slowly, he released him. "You may have a point."

"Glad you finally get it," Levi said, walking out of the cell. He waited for Erwin to follow and close the door behind them, then turned back on the steps to address Erwin again. "Like you said, I started this. So now I'm telling you, I'm done. Nothing personal, just logic." Levi sighed and turned to leave. "For the greater good," he murmured.

"I see."

Levi flinched as he was about to take a step up. Erwin's voice was entirely normal. As much as he'd been letting his mask slip lately, whatever he was feeling now it wasn't enough to show up in his voice. So that was it, then. Erwin really didn't care. Levi closed his eyes and swallowed a brief flicker of pain. In this case, giving up really was the best thing to do. He never would have thought even Erwin would make Levi into someone so self-sacrificing. He took a step.

"Levi."

Levi stopped in his tracks. He merely turned his head a little to see Erwin.

Erwin folded his arms as he stared relentlessly up at him from the base of the stairs, the lamplight casting dark shadows over parts of his face. "You know as well as I do that protection of the human race is the most important thing left in this world. Did you not even notice what I was about to do to it just now?"

Levi's eyes widened. Come to think of it, what would have happened just now if Levi hadn't stopped him? He found it hard to contemplate, but remembering Erwin's face at that moment, he honestly didn't know.

"Oh, and one more thing. I did say you could end this with a word. That is true. But I'm not sure it matters." Erwin's blue eyes blazed straight through Levi's heart as he said softly, "You've been mine for a long time now. Death is the only thing that can change that. Yours or mine."

Levi stared down at him for a long tense moment. He swallowed reflexively, unable to find any escape from Erwin's burning gaze. Finally the only thing he was able to say was, "Wow...you are really twisted."

Erwin chuckled and the demon was gone again. "Yes, but you like that about me."

Levi turned without another word and left up the stairs, unable to hold back an internal cry of, "God, yes I do!"


End file.
